El perdón para una alma
by BlackMichel
Summary: Hola a todos esta es la historia de Michael un singular pony el cual a vivido muchas cosas tanto buenas como malas lo malo de el es que siempre se la pasa lamentando y buscando el perdón a su forma pero con la ayuda de las 6 mane podrá redimirse
1. Chapter 1

_El perdón para un alma_

_Capitulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo_

_Pony ville 2 km….. _

_Bosque Ever free 2 km ½…._

_Canterlot 20 km_

_Leía en un letrero que estaba junto al camino, e estado por mucho tiempo a fuera ya todo a cambiado oye Naru yo creo que nos quedaremos en ese pueblo llamado Pony ville_

_**Naru**__: Que bueno Michael ya me estaba cansando de tanto viajar y nos quedaremos en un hotel_

_**Michael**__: Nop vamos a comprar un terreno para construir una casa._

_**Naru**__: Otra casa tienes ya muchas no crees. _

_**Michael**__: Esas ya no son mis casa son la de mis amigos y si voy a visitarlos ya tenemos donde caerle no crees le dije con una sonrisa._

_**Naru**__: Lo que tu digas no gastare mas saliva y energía contigo ya me canse de converse te._

_**Michael**__: Ya no te enojes ay que apurarnos a llegar lo primero que aremos es ir con el alcalde de ese lugar para que me venda un terreno luego iremos a pedir los materiales para construir la casa, después compraremos provisiones por que ya se las esta acabando Persig._

_**Naru**__: Tienes razón ya casi no tenemos ese Persig es un trago pero es lindo con ganas de abrasarlo todo el día no crees tu._

_**Michael**__: Si lo que tu digas, luego compraremos unos dulces para calmar las tripas y para que esta mendiga solitaria ya no este molestando con sus rugidos. _

"_De repente se escucha un sonido viniendo de Michael"_

_GRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUB_

_**Naru**__: Rugidos eso mas se parece alaridos de un animal jajajajajajaja_

"_como buenos estómagos también el de Naru imita al de Michael"_

_Gruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuub._

_**Michael**__: Que decías Naru los tuyos no son canticos de ángeles que digamos jajajajajajajaja._

"_Naru se sonroja y le responde a Michael un poco enojada"_

_**Naru**__: Que gracioso eres me muero de la risa ja-ja-ja._

_**Michael**__: Esta bien ya no te enojes, después iremos a cambiar unos libros que tengo a la biblioteca del pueblo espero que me los cambien y después nos regresamos al terreno para que empiece a construir la casa eso seria todo por hoy creo, espero que este pueblo no sea como los demás no me gustaría que sus habitantes sean igual de alzados que los demás._

_**Naru**__: Tienes razón los de Manehattan eran unos pesados ya no los aguantaba los demás pueblos no eran como ellos:_

_**Michael**__: Tienes razón bueno entra en la carrosa y despierta a Persig dile que ya vamos a llegar y luego te desapareces junto con el no quiero que los habitantes los vean y se asusten por que no creo que en si vida hallan visto creaturas como ustedes._

_**Naru**__: Que te pasa ni que fuéramos unos monstros de otro mundo._

_**Michael**__: Lo se lo se pero hay que evitar cualquier accidente no quiero que ellas se entere de que volví si ellas se enteran será mas difícil a ser mi trabajo no crees y ya entra nos estamos acercando al pueblo._

"_A dentro del pueblo se veía como los ponis empezaba con sus labores matutinas y saludándose entre si Michael se acerca a un poni de color blanco su crin y cola eran de color azul y rosa y su Cutie Mark eran 3 caramelos"_

_**Michael**__: Disculpe preciosa dama me podría decir en que lugar esta el ayuntamiento soy nuevo por este lugar y no se a donde ir._

_**La**__**poni**__: no se preocupe caballero mire el ayuntamiento no esta lejos pero es mu enredado decirle mejor lo llevo y así no se pierde._

"_y así empiezan a caminar por el pueblo asía el ayuntamiento_

_**Michael**__: Muchas gracias hermosa dama se lo agradezco déjeme presentarme mi nombre es Michael_

_**La**__**poni**__: Ho mucho gusto Michael mí nombre es Bombón y que lo trae por Ponyville _

_**Michael**__: Mucho gusto Bombón y vengo por razones de trabajo._

_**Bombón**__: Ho y de donde eres por que tu físico y tu forma de hablar y de vestir no con cuerda con ningún sitio._

_**Michael**__: Por que lo dices Bombón._

_**Bombón**__: Bueno para empezar tu físico eres mas grande y musculoso que cualquier poni, Pegaso, unicornio, tu forma de hablar es de todo un caballero y tu vestimenta no la e visto en ningún lado por eso me confundes._

_**Michael**__: Que tiene de malo mi vestimenta me veo mal parezco payaso o que _

_**Bombón**__: No me malinterpretes pero ese chaleco con aberturas para tus alas y tu pantalón que parece ser de cuero además cubre tu cutie Mark y tu gorra negra que cubre tu crin de color rojo pareces ser un rebelde o algo así._

_**Michael**__: Rebelde a lo mejor pero con causa es que esta vestimenta me gusta me siento cómodo y no imito a nadie me siento yo mismo en cuanto a mis modales puedo ser el mas refinado o el mas guarro del mundo depende con la persone que este y mi físico tomo mi chocolatote._

_**Bombón**__: JAJAJAJAJAJA eres muy gracioso espero que podamos ser amigos en lo que estas en equestria y poderte ver una ves mas mira y a llegamos._

_**Michael**__: Muchas gracias y también espero que seamos amigos y espero invitarte a tomar algo en otra ocasión._

"_Me despido de bombón dándole un beso en la pesuña y entro al ayuntamiento"_

_**Bombón**__: Pensando "Que guapo y cortes es este Michael ojala y lo vuelva a ver si juego bien mis cartas antes que cualquier otra poni me puedo que dar con semejante semental"_

"_Dice eso en lo que se aleja un poco ruborizada cantando muy alegre"_

"_Adentro del ayuntamiento empezaba una pequeña discusión"_

_**Naru**__: Me puedes explicar que acaba de suceder a ya fuera que fue todo ese coqueteo._

_**Michael**__: De que abras cual coqueteo simplemente hable con la verdad y además tu sabes que no me gusta que me pregunten sobre de mi ya cállate que acabamos de entrar al ayuntamiento._

_**Naru**__: Esta bien pero ni creas que te salvas al rato heee._

"_Me acerco la recepcionista"_

_**Michael**__: Buenos días hermosa señorita se encuentra el alcalde._

_**Recepcionista**__: Buenos días caballero la __**alcaldesa**__ si se encuentra para que la necesitaba_

_**Michael**__: Es que vengo a comprar un terreno para quedarme a vivir aquí. _

_**Recepcionista**__: Okey en un momento le digo con quien tengo el gusto._

_**Michael**__: Mi nombre es Michael mucho gusto_

"_La recepcionista se paro y camino rumbo el despacho de la alcaldesa de pues de barios minutos regreso"_

_**Recepcionista**__: La alcaldesa lo recibirá en este momento por favor sígame._

"_Me dispuse a seguir a la recepcionista asta la oficina de la alcaldesa entrando me encontré con una poni de color crema su crin era de color gris tenia unos lentes y su cutie mark era el de un pergamino"_

_**Michael**__: Buenos días señorita alcaldesa._

"_La alcaldesa se ruborizaba por el alago que le dije y me contesto"_

_**La**__**alcaldesa**__: Buenos días caballero en que le puedo ayudar._

_**Michael**__: Me interesa comprar un terreno en este pueblo me gustaría ver que precio tienen y cuanto miden._

_**La**__**alcaldesa**__: Con mucho gusto caballero y para que lo necesita algún negocio o para habitar aquí._

_**Michael**__: Para habitar en este hermoso pueblo y empezar una nuevo vida. _

_**Nota Autor: Espero que les guste la historia es la primera que hago conforme valla trascurriendo la trama se van aclarando los misterios y nacen nuevos ya sé que mi forma de narrar es rara pero así seme ase mas fácil escribirla por favor no sean tan crueles con migo conforme esto avance iré mejorando les mando un saludo a todos y téngame paciencia plissssssssssssss**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: Un pequeño accidente **_

"_Me encontraba en la oficina de la alcaldesa ella me mostraba en un mapa los terrenos que tenia disponibles, había barios de distintos precios y tamaños pero me gusto uno el cual estaba en las afueras del pueblo cerca del bosque Everfree" Michael: Este me gusta cuanto cuesta y tiene drenaje y tubería para el agua. "Pregunte a la alcaldesa a lo que ella me vio un poco asombrada por mi decisión"_

_**La**__**alcaldesa**__: Esta seguro que quiere ese terreno es muy alegado del pueblo y esta cerca del bosque Everfree y el bosque es muy peligroso ay muchas creaturas salvajes y peligrosas._

_**Michael**__: Si no se preocupe es perfecto me servirá para realizar mi trabajo a la perfección._

_**La**__**alcaldesa**__: Trabajo pues a que se dedica caballero._

"_la alcaldesa me ve con un poco de miedo y asombro tengo que decirle una mentira que sea creíble para que no siga preguntando y no sospeche nada"_

_**Michael**__: Me dedico a estudiar y analizar a las criaturas salvajes para comprender sus hábitos y así poder crear manuales para entenderlos y vivir en paz y armonía con ellos._

_**La**__**alcaldesa**__: Ya comprendo a hora ya entiendo muchas cosas._

_**Michael**__: Cuales cosa si me pudiera aclarar por que yo no entiendo lo que me trata de decir._

_**La**__**alcaldesa**__: Perdón pero viendo su físico y su forma de hablar comprendo que usted estudio en alguna escuela muy importante y a desarrollado su cuerpo para enfrentar a las vestías en caso que lo ataquen._

_**Michael**__: De echo tiene usted toda la razón estudie en una de las escuelas mas grande de Canterlot y entrene mi cuerpo para enfrentarme a cualquier problema que tenga con los anímale. _

_**La**__**alcaldesa**__: Me alegro escuchar que hay un poni que se preocupe por el bienestar de los habitantes y la animales salvajes, bueno el precio del terreno es de 30 mil Bits y si tiene servicio de tubería y drenaje ya estaba pensando que ese terreno no lo podríamos vender ya asta pensaba ocuparlo para otra cosa como piensas pagar quieres que te de el numero de cuenta del banco para que lo deposites._

_**Michael**__: No se preocupe pero me gustaría pagarle en efectivo ya que quiero empezar a construir inmediata mente si eso no ay algún inconveniente._

_**La**__**alcaldesa**__: Si no se preocupe caballero no veo ningún problema._

"_Me salí de la oficina dela alcaldesa me dirigir a mi carrosa y saque el dinero necesario para pagar por el terreno y las cosas que necesito, cuando me regrese a pagarle le pregunte donde se encontraban los lugares a los que tenia que ir para comprar mis cosas ella muy amable me regalo un mapa en donde mostraba todos los negocios y los edificios importantes me despedí de la alcaldesa no si antes advertirme algo"_

_**La**__**alcaldesa**__: Ok eso seria todo caballero dada mas me gustaría advertirle un par de cosas ay una poni un poco imperativa no es mala al contrario es un amor nada más que cuando ve a alguien nuevo siempre le ase una fiesta de bienvenida y quiere ser su amigo espero que eso no le moleste caballero._

_**Michael**__: No se preocupe no me molesta en lo mas mínimo y tan bien me gustaría ser su amigo ok asta luego que tenga un muy bonito día señorita alcaldesa. "Salí del ayuntamiento y me dirigí a mi primer destino que era la casa de los materiales para construcción al entrar entrar al lugar lo primero que vi fue a una unicornio de color blanco con crin y cola de color azul su cutie Mark eran 3 diamantes estaba teniendo un tipo de conversación con un poni de tierra de color naranja su crin y cola eran de color negro su cutie Mark era una tabla de madera y unos clavos creo que ese es el encargado de la tienda y lo veía un poca exasperado"_

_**Michael**__: Buenos días caballero y hermosa dama vengo a encargar unas cosas para una construcción._

_**El**__**encargado**__: Buenos días en un momento lo atiendo deje término de atender a la señorita y en un momento estoy con usted._

"_Estaba viendo como el encargado le estaba encellando las distintas tablas a la unicornio y esta no les gustaba ninguna el encargado ya un poco frustrado no se fijo que con una tabla que llevaba quito el soporte que permitía que las tablas no se cayeran en el mostrador donde se encontraba la unicornio ya al fijarme en esto corrí a detener las tablas gritando y empujando a la unicornio fuera del trayecto de las tablas"_

_**Michael**__: Cuidado a un lado._

_**La**__**unicornio**__: Oiga pero que le pasa tenga mas cuidado haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaa._

"_La unicornio estaba tirada a un lado y yo estaba sosteniendo las tablas para que no la aplastara en eso una se deslizó y con el filo de esta cayendo de lleno en mi ala derecha asiendo una herida un poco profunda al ver esto el encargado me ayuda a poner las tablas en su lugar mientras la unicornio se levanta y va en mi ayuda"_

_**La**__**unicornio**__: Ho Dios mio se encuentra usted bien le duele no se mueva deje que lo revise de ge que lo cure._

_**Michael**__: No se preocupe hermosa señorita no es nada grabe pero usted se encuentra bien no le paso nada._

_**La**__**unicornio**__: No se preocupo caballero gracias a usted no me paso nada se lo agradezco pero que descortés soy no me e presentado mi nombre es Rarity en cantada de conocerlo pero deje que lo cure y no aceptare un no por respuesta es lo mejor que puedo acer por usted no se preocupe._

_**Michael**__: Mucho gusto mi nombre es Michael es un placer conocerla y ya que insiste aceptare se ayuda. "ya después de presentarnos y de que dejara que me curara y pe pusiera una venda le ayuda al encargado a recoger todo lo que se tiro por las tablas después le deje una lista de lo que necesitaba, Rarity se sorprendió cuando le pedí al encargado unas tablas de caoba, pino, cedro y roble para construir mi casa, quedo maravillada con la hermosura de las maderas que ella pidió unas tan bien, le indique a donde tenia que llevar las cosas y le pague por adelantado , luego le dije en que horario lo podía llevar ya me disponía a retirarme cuando Rarity se acercó a mi y me pregunto si podía acompañarme"_

_**Rarity**__: Disculpa Michael te puedo acompañar lo que pasa es que me preocupa que se te abra la herida._

_**Michael**__: No te preocupes estoy bien y a al respecto de acompañarme tengo que ir a muchos lado y si no te molesta caminar mucho estoy alagado en que me acompañes. _

_**Rarity**__: No es ninguna molestia a que lugares tienes que ir a lo mejor yo te puedo ayudar a encontrarlos mas rápido ya que yo vivo en este pueblo no crees._

_**Michael**__: Ok primero tengo que ir al mercado para comprar provisiones, luego tengo que comprar unos bocadillos y después tengo que buscar la biblioteca para ver si puedo cambiar unos libros que tengo por otros._

_**Rarity**__: Que coincidencia yo tengo amigas que tienen puesto en el mercado y se de un lugar donde vende unos ricos bocadillos y mi amiga Twilight es la encargada de la biblioteca te puedo llevar sin ningún problema._

_**Michael**__: Muchas gracias en serio así me ahorraras mucho tiempo. "Salimos del local rumbo al mercado"_

_**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y gracias por sus comentarios y por favor síganme guiando, porque no se si los capítulos los estoy escribiendo muy largos o muy cortos nos vemos en el siguiente les mando muchos saludos**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gracias por sus comentarios espero mejorar como valla avanzando la historia, la agradezco a XARREN 1994 y a vlad-el-empalador a serme ver mis errores mil gracias, y les mando mil disculpas a todos los fans de Rarity de todo el mundo por haber cambiado el color de su crin y su cola ya que padezco de una fuerte miopía espero que me puedan disculpar gracias por todo**_

_**Capitulo 3: Las presentaciones. **_

"_Me dirijo con Rarity al mercado en el trayecto voy platicando con ella de varias cosas__**" **_

_**Michael:**__ Te puedo preguntar algo rarity y espero que no te enojes por lo que voy a preguntar._

_**Rarity**__: Adelante carillo pregunta te aseguro que no me voy a enojar._

_**Michael:**__ Okey sobre advertencia no hay engaño que hacías en el local de materiales tu no pareces una poni de construcción y por qué no estabas con tu novio para que te ayudara en algo que requiere la fuerza de un semental._

_**Rarity:**__ En efecto no soy una poni de construcción veras estaba buscando unas hermosas maderas para que me hicieran unos bonitos aparadores para mi boutique y con respeto e que si tengo pareja no tengo por el momento y tu tienes pareja._

_**Michael:**__ No tengo por el momento mi trabajo me lo impide y por qué una hermosa dama como tu no tiene pareja que acaso los potros de este pueblo están ciegos o son raritos porque de verdad no entiendo._

_**Rarity:**__ pues a que te dedicas para que no consigas esa poni especial y la verdad soy yo la que no quiero tener novio por el momento._

_**Michael:**__ Me dedico a estudiar las costumbres y características de la creaturas salvajes y hago manuales para ver si podemos vivir con ellos en paz y harmonía a eso me dedico como veras es mi vida es un poco peligrosa y que poni quisiera vivir así estar cambiando de residencia constante mente y los peligros de encontrarnos con creaturas y nos ataque es algo que alejan a las chicas no crees._

_**Rarity:**__ Te pareces mucho a una amiga que tengo a ella le gusta mucho los animales no creerás pero ella se a enfrentado a mantico ras, dragones, cockatrice su nombre es Fluttershy pero no creas que les ase daño a los animales al contrario los cura y ayuda, entonces te mudas seguido y viajas solo o te acompaña alguien._

_**Michael:**__ Huao a de ser muy valiente para hacer algo como eso, no viajo con dos grandes amigos ahorita están en la carreta durmiendo una se llama Naru y el otro Persig aunque son algo especiales los quiero como hermanos._

"_Estamos llegando al mercado cuando una poni le grita a Rarity y esta la saluda__**"**_

_**La**__**poni:**__ Hola Rarity que ases ten temprano por aquí y quien es el que te acompaña._

_**Rarity:**__ Hola A pplejack él es Michael lo estoy ayudando en este momento, Michael ella es Applejak es la dueña de sweet Apple acres y una muy buena amiga mía ella venda las mejores manzanas de toda Equestria_

_**Michael:**__ Mucho gusto hermosa dama, usted es una integrante de la familia Apple son famosos por toda Equestria._

_**Applejack:**__ Mucho gusto conocerte Michael y gracias por el cumplido no se si seamos famosos pero mi familia es muy grande y gracias a mi abuela Smith es que el negocio de las manzanas es muy productivo._

"_Así que en este pueblo vive Smith ojala la pueda ver otra ves se llevara una sor presa al verme como la e extrañado __**"Michael**__: Espero que me presentes a tu abuela algún día Applejack me gustaría conocerla bueno lo que me interesa es lo siguiente necesito que me vendas unas 6 cajas de manzana por favor._

_**Applejack:**__ Huao son muchas manzanas es casi todo lo que me queda para que quieres tantas si se puede saber._

_**Michael:**__ Lo que pasa es que tengo un amigo muy tragón aparte me servirán para mi trabajo no creas que las quiero para otra cosa._

_**Applejack:**__ Okey no te preocupes serian 200 Bits quieres que los subamos a tu carrosa._

_**Michael:**__ No te preocupes por eso ahorita le digo a mi amiga que los meta, oyes Naru puedes tele trasportar las caja adentro y acomodarlas por favor y no dejes que Persig coma toda vía por favor. _

_**Naru:**__ Okey patrón lo que tú digas y mandes espero que me pagues el favor con unos buenos dulces._

"_A si con la ayuda de Naru que estaba adentro de la carrosa se tele trasportaron las cajas a dentro de la carrosa con la mirada atónita de las dos ponis, Rarity convenció a Applejak de que nos acompañara para comprar lo de mas así pasamos comprando zanahorias, jitomates lechugas y demás ya terminamos y si nos fuimos a Sugarcube para comprar los bocadillos que me asian falta le dige a las chicas que se adelantaran en lo que yo entraba a la carrosa para decirle a Naru y Persig que ya íbamos a entrar al lugar cuando Naru se fijo que estaba lastimado de mi ala derecha y empezó a gritarme como loca__**."**_

_**Naru:**__ Pero que te paso quien te hirió fue alguna de esas ponis en este mismo momento me la pagaran por haberte dañado._

_**Michael:**__ Tranquila Naru fue un accidente no te preocupes nadie tubo la culpa te venia a decir que ya llegamos al lugar donde compraremos los bocadillos si quieres venir tendrás que acerté invisible y tu también persig entendieron._

_**Naru**__**y**__**Persig:**__ Si sargento mostaza._

_**Michael:**__ Que graciosos chicos jajajajaja me parten el labio de tanto reirme._

"_Mientras adentro de Sugarcube Applejack y Rarity se encontraban con tres de sus amigas platicando muy a gusto y comiendo unos ricos muffins__**"**_

_**Applejacks:**__ Hola Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinki Pie Como están _

_**Rarity:**__ Hola chicas a que no van a creer lo que me paso es un sueño._

_**Fluttershy:**__ Te encuentras bien no te paso nada malo._

_**Rarity:**__ Nada de eso querida, hoy en la mañana fui ala casa de materiales de construcción a comprar una maderas para mandar a ser los nuevos aparadores para la Boutique estaba yo viendo las maderas cuando entro un nuevo poni como estaba yo tan concentrada en ver que maderas podían verse mejor el la boutique no le di mucha importancia al poni cuando se acercó en eso se movió una traba que sostenían las maderas y se empezaron a caer en mi dirección ya estaban apunto de aplastarme cuando el poni me empujo a un lado para que no me pasara nada en lo que el las sostenía ._

_**Rainbow**__**Dash:**__ A de ser un poni de tierra muy fuerte para aguantar tanto peso de las tablas, e entrado en el local y e visto el tamaño de las tablas y como están apiladas y es un milagro que no te allá pasado nada Rarity._

_**Rarity:**__ Eso es lo chistoso no es un poni de tierra es un Pegaso lo malo que una de asas tablas le callo en su ala derecha y he estado acompañando en este momento quería que después que terminara con sus labores quería llevarlo contigo Fluttershy para que lo revisaras por favor amiga hazme ese favor no quiero que tan guapo semental este dañado por mi culpa si. _

_**Fluttershy:**__ No creo poder hacerlo Rarity tu bien sabes que me asustan los ponis nuevos y no creo estar calificada para revisarlo._

"_Pinki Pie acariciando a Fluttershy con cariño como si se tratara de un perrito__**"**_

_**Pinki**__**Pie:**__ No te asusta pequeña Fluttershy la tía Pinki estará contigo para que nada te pase por favor revísalo para que yo le pueda organizar su fiesta de bienvenida para que no se sienta mal ya que si se siente mal no va a poder disfrutar su fiesta y si no la disfruta ya no quera ser mi amigo y si ya no quiere ser mi amigo me pondré muy triste y si me pongo triste ya no podre a ser fiestas y si ya no ago., Fiestas todos se podrán triste y si todos se ponen tristes y a no momomumoayl´bvkxñn._

"_Applejacks poniéndole una manzana a Pinki Pai en la boca para que se calle y viendo a Rarity con un poco de sorpresa__**."**_

_**Fluttershy:**__ Pinki ya te dije que soy 1 año mayor que tu y no me trates como una potrilla, mmm esta bien Rarity lo veré por ti._

_**Applejacks:**__ Valla Rarity es la primera vez que te veo tan emocionada y preocupada por un Poni que no conoces que acaso te gusto, estoy de acuerdo contigo que es un tipo interesante y bastante guapo pero para que tu te preocupe por el tanto en tampoco tiempo esto si es nuevo para mi._

_**Rarity:**__ Por favor Applejacks no puedo quedarme si hacer nada cuando se comete un crimen contra la belleza y además me parece muy interesante este Michael cuando estuvo en la casa de materiales compro muchas cosas además encargo maderas muy caras y finas tu también notaste todo le que compro en el mercado 6 cajas de manzanas, 3 de zanahorias, 5 de lechugas, 2 de jitomates entre otras cosas apoco a ti no te da curiosidad saber para que quiere tanto._

"_En lo que estaban platicando las chicas yo fui abriendo la puerta de Sugarcube al entrar note que Rarity junto con Applejack estaban conbersando muy apasionada mente cuando se figaron que avía entrado en eso una poni de color rosa con su crin y cola de un rosa mas fuerte se me acerco corriéndome con una charola llena de paquees y muffins, casi chocando con migo y empezó a hablarme tan rápido que no pude entender lo que decía__**"**_

_**Pinki**__**Pai:**__ Hola asi que tu eres el nuevo, mucho gusto mi nombre es Pinki Pai en cantado de conocerte, ahora entiendo lo que dice mi amiga Rarity eres un poni muy singular, espero que te gusten la fiestas ya que te voy a ser una ya que le hago una a todo nuevo poni que llega aponyville, pero primero mi amiga Fluttershy te revisara la herida que tienes en tu ala para que puedas disfrutar la fiesta ya que si no puedes disfrutar la fiesta será un desperdicio de diversión._

"_Apenas podía seguir la conversación de Pinki Pai y estaba observando a las otras chicas cuando de repente de la charola donde tenia esta Pinki los pastelillos empezaron a levitar dos de ellos y en el aire empezaban a ser mordidos cuando se dieron cuenta Pinki y las de mas chicas empezaron a gritar y su rostro se trasforma de miedo__**."**_

_**Las chicas: F**__antasmas haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a._

"_Luego de que gritaran vi bolar la charola de bocadillos por los aires y las chicas escondiéndose atrás de una meso todas asustadas__**"**_

_**En el próximo capitulo ya se rebela quien es Naru y Persig y termina la presentación con las portadoras y empiezan a rebelarse muchas cosas a partir del capitulo 5 gracias y asta la próxima bes**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4: El parentesco**_

"_Veo como empiezan a bolar los pastelillos y caen al suelo, las chicas siguen gritando la verdad no se lo que pasa y no se como reaccionar en eso Rarity se me acerca y me abrasa pidiendo que las salve de no sé que cosa en eso se escucha un grito__**"**__ Aléjate de él no lo toques quita tus sucias pesuñas de él en eso veo como rarity vuelve a gritar y se aleja de mi asustada, ya comprendo lo que esta pasando y les empieso a decir a las chicas._

_**Michael:**__ Chicas cálmense por favor todo esto es un mal entendido se los explicare pero si prometen no asustarse y no decirle a nadie de esto ok._

_**Rarity: **__No entiendo que nos quieres explicar que un fantasma te protege o que estas maldito._

_**Michael: **__Nada de eso pero si quiero que se tranquilicen y vean lo que vean no se asustaran y sobre todo no se lo contaran a nadie ok. _

_**Todas las chicas:**__ Okey te prometemos que no nos asustaremos y no se lo diremos a nadie promesa Pinki Pai._

"_La verdad no sé que significa promesa Pinki Pai pero en fin les grito a Naru y a Persig__**".**_

_**Michael:**__ Ya esta bien Naru y Persig vengan aquí y pidan unas disculpas o de lo contrario no les daré golosinas por todo un mes._

_**Naru y Persig: **__No seas tan malo con nosotros ya sabes que no nos gusta que se acerqué cualquier yegua a ti lo asemos por tu bien._

"_En eso apárese Naru una zorrita de color blanco con ojos verde y dos colas y unos segundos después apárese Persig un parasprite de color oro ojos azules y sus alas eran de color plata noto como las chicas se quedad impresionadas viendo a Naru pero se aterran a ver a Persig en eso grita Pinki Pai__**"**_

_**Pinki Pai: **__Eso es un parasprites o no volverá a pasar lo mismo que el día de la fiesta de la princesa corran todas, los pasteles y manzanas primero haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._

_**Michael:**__ Tranquilízate por favor Pinki Pai no va a pasar nada Persig no es tan trago como los demás parasprites además el no creo que se acabe todos tus pastelillos y manzanas de ponyville._

_**Rarity: **__Lo que pasa Michael es que tuvimos un pequeñísimo problema con algunos parasprites, ase algún tiempo esta Fluttershy encontró un parasprite ella no sabia lo que era, se lo llevó al pueblo y nos lo mostro a todas cuando ella lo encontró solo era uno después eran 3 uno se le dio a mi amiga Twilight y luego ella nos vio a Rainbow Dash y a mi, ella ya tenia otros dos mas uno se lo quedo Raibow y otro me lo quede yo todo estaba bien asta que se empezaron a reproducirse para mi desagrado muy asquerosa mente sin ofender Persig carillo ya no eran 6 ahora eran cientos, esta Twilight intento a ser un hechizo para que ya no comieran tanto efectivamente ya no se comían las plantas y frutas ahora era peor se comían la madera las telas los clavos los libros todo menos las frutas y las flores fue un caos casi destruyen ponyville y si no fuera por Pinki Pai la cual era la única que sabían que eran los pudo detener y mandar lejos por fortuna la fiesta para la princesa Celestia se cánselo gracias a dios. _

_**Michael:**__ Y como los detuvo Pinki Pai si se puede saber._

_**Applejack:**__ Pues ella se puso un monton de instrumentos musicales, se puso a tocar y a marchar rumbo al bosque Everfree asi es como desaparecieron._

"_Por un momento me les quedo mirando como cara de watt y me empiezo a morir de la risa ellas me ven con asombro y se empiezan a ofender__** "Michael: **__JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJA no lo puedo creer en serio me hubiese gustado estar en ese momento para ver sus rostros y que forma tan genial de arreglar __**las**__ cosas JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJA denme un segundo por favor dejen tomo aire._

_**Rainbow Dash:**__ Oyes por que te burlas de nosotras crees que fue gracioso._

_**Applejak:**__ Si esas creaturas se comieron mi casa no permitiré que te burles de nuestra desgrasáis:_

_**Michael:**__ Por favor no malinterpreten mis acciones dejen que les esplique porque me rio, el parasprite que encontró la señorita Fluttershy era una hembra y en estado salvaje por lo general no esta sola siempre esta acompañada de su pareja de toda la vida cuando su pareja muere o le pasa algo se deprime y se empieza a reproducirse es un poco complicado su forma de vida, devoran como locos y el echo que se comieran casi por completo el pueblo fue por el hechizo de su amiga trato de cambiar sus hábitos alimenticios y la forma en que la señorita Pinki Pai los para es una de las correctas pero en general lo asen barios sujetos no una sola persona es por eso que me reí por estarme imaginando la escena._

_**Fluttershy:**__ Entonces esa parasprite era hembra y estaba solita hay dios pobre sita pero lo que no entiendo es porque dice que era salvaje._

_**Michael:**__ A lo que me refiero a que era salvaje que no podía hablar y vivía en el bosque en tierras lejanas los parasprite son mas civilizados viven en ciudades como nosotros, hablan e incluso algunos utilizan magia como los unicornios por ejemplo Persig él puede utilizar magia aunque toda vía es muy pequeño, aparte es macho toda vía no esta en edad de buscar pareja en términos de ponis seria un pequeño potrillo._

_**Rarity:**__ Mil disculpas Persig no sabíamos nada de tu especie nos podías perdonar dulzura._

_**Persig:**__ No se preocupe señorita entiendo el malentendido no les guardo rencor._

_**Naru: **__Ese es mi Persig todo un caballero ya estas creciendo venga paraca deje que su hermana mayor lo abrase. _

"_En lo que Naru estaba abrasando y besando a Persig las chicas los miraban con ternura y yo algo serio les dije cortando su momento de apapachos__**"**_

_**Michael: **__Chicos de gen de estarse apapachando y discúlpense con las señoritas por asustarlas o sino no les comprare dulces por todo un mes y les voy a ser que coman todos los días lo que mas hodian._

"_Se me quedan viendo con terror Naru y Pirsig, las chicas lo notan y tratan de que canbie de opinion__**"**_

_**Naru y Persig: **__Nos arias comer espárragos y brócoli, aparte no nos comprarías dulces por todo un mes NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO._

_**Fluttershy: **__No es necesario Michael que seas tan duro con ellos son toda vía unos pequeños._

_**Michael: **__Sip lo único que evitaran que los castigue de esa forma es que se disculparan con las señoritas por aberlas asustado y no les servirán que pongan su cara de perrito tierno entendieron._

_**Naru y Persig: **__Entendimos sargento mostaza lo sentimos mucho señoritas no volverá a pasar o trabes nos perdonan_

"_Las chicas se acercan a ellos y los abrasan con afecto__**"**_

_**Rarity:**__ Claro que los perdonamos carillos, Michael no seas tan cruel con ellos son apenas unos niños._

_**Applejack: **__Tiene razón Rarity son travesuras de chiquillos no tienes que ser tan duro._

_**Fluttershy: **__Tienes que ser mas comprensivos con los pequeños._

_**Pinki Pai: **__No se preocupen la tía Pinki no dejara que el ogro de Michael les agá comer esas horribles verduras y sino les quiere dar dulces yo se los daré._

_**Rainbow Dash:**__ No tenias que llegar tan legos no seas amargado ellos no tienen la culpa de nada._

_**Michael:**__ Ahora resulta que yo soy el malo después que me pedían a gritos que los salvara de los fantasmas, quien las entienden, pero tengo que ser enérgico con ellos para que se sepan comportan con los demás en fin ya que todo se arregló me podrías vender unas 2 cajas de pastelillos Pinki Pai por favor dámela surtida y no te preocupes los pastelillos que se tiraron también te los pagare, en un momento se los comerá Persig._

_**Rarity: **__Inaceptable no dejaré que una dulzuras como Persig y Naru coman del piso lo que se cayo yo les inbito los bocadillos y en cuanto a ti Michael deja que mi amiga Fluttershy te cure esa ala._

_**Michael: **__No te preocupes no es nada no quiero que se molesten por mi además ya tengo que ir a la biblioteca a cambiar los libros que te mencione Rarity para después irme a mi terreno a esperar los materiales para empezar a construir mi casa._

_**Fluttershy: **__No es ninguna molestia es lo menos que podemos hacer por haber salvado a nuestra amiga Rarity claro si no te molesta._

_**Michael:**__ Esta bien Fluttershy no me molesta asi espero a que Pinki termine de jugar con Naru y pueda atenderme._

"_En lo que me trataba Fluttershy veía como las demás chicas jugaban con Naru y Persig se veían tan lindas, Pinki Pai me despacho rápido para poder ir a jugar con las demás, Naru y Persig ya avían comido bastantes pastelillos yo en cambio comí 3 e de mencionar que estaban muy buenos, ya avía terminado Fluttershy de curarme mi ala cuando les dije a las muchachas que ya teníamos que irnos asía la biblioteca__**".**_

_**Michael: **__Bueno Naru, Persig ya despídanse tenemos que irnos asía la biblioteca háganse invisibles para que no espanten a las demás personas y no hagan ninguna travesura, gracias por todo fue un placer aberlas conocido espero que podamos ser muy buenos amigos._

_**Naru y Persig:**__ Pero ya tenemos sueño no nos podemos quedar aquí o adentro de la carrosa por que tenemos que ir contigo:_

_**Michael:**__ Lo siento pero no se pueden quedar aquí y eso les pasa por comer demasiado además Naru te necesito para que puedas tele trasportar el baúl en el que tengo los libros_

_**Rarity:**__ Espera por favor Michael te podemos acompañar a la biblioteca déjanos hablar con nuestra amiga Twilight para que esta Naru y Persig no tengan que esconderse todo el tiempo ella puede convencer a los demás habitantes de que no les tenga miedo además Persig y Naru tienen que convivir con otros niños no lo crees, además le podemos pedir a mi amiga que los tele trasporte el baúl adentro de la biblioteca deja que duerman un poco no seas malo. _

_**Michael:**__ Te lo agradezco pero no quiero molestarlas de seguro tienen mucho que a ser además tengo que ir a recibir el material para que empiece a construir mi casa_

_**Rarity: **__No te preocupes no tenemos dada que a ser por el resto del día además asi podemos estar más cerca de Naru y Persig verdad chicas._

_**Las chicas:**__ Asi es además queremos saber más de ti y de los chicos._

"_Sin esperar mi respuesta salimos todos de Sugarcube, esta Naru estaba arriba en el costado de Rariti echa bolita durmiendo mientras Persig estaba acostado en el pelo de Fluttershy íbamos caminando en dirección de la biblioteca, la cual para mi gusto se trataba de un árbol modificado para servir como casa, al llegar toque la puerta la cual se abrió saliendo para mi sorpresa un bebe dragón al verlo solo pude decir un nombre y me lance a abrasarlo"._

_**EL bebe dragón: **__Si buenas tardes en que le puedo servir._

_**Michael: **__Tianlog eres tu pero como es posible viejo amigo_

_**Él bebe drago:**__ Perdone pero mi nombre es Spike y no Tianlog no se con quien me cofunde señor._

_**Michael: **__Tienes razón no se como te pude confundir espero que me pueda perdonar._

"_En lo que me estaba disculpando con el pequeño dragón las chicas me veían muy consternadas estaba por aclararles lo que avía pasado cuando de la biblioteca se escucho una vos de una poni la cual no tardo en salir su pelaje era de color violeta su crin y cola eran de color azul oscuro con una franja rosa y otra purpura y se quedo mirando asía nosotros se dio cuenta de que estaban las chicas con migo y la empezó a saludar__**"**_

_**Twilight: **__Spike que sucede por que te tardas mucho tenemos cosas que a ser, hola chicas como están que están asiendo aquí y quien este caballero._

_**Las chicas: **__ Hola Twilight como estas_

_**Michael: **__Perdone hermosa señorita lo que pasa es que confundí a su pequeño amigo Spike con otro dragón._

_**Twilight: **__Pero eso es imposible en toda Equestria no hay nadie que tenga otro dragón como lo pudo haber confundido._

_**Michael:**__ Y tiene toda la razón no hay otro dragón bebe en toda Equestria pero en el reino de Krynn hay muchos._

_**Este es el final de las presentaciones a partir de ahora empiezan a rebelarse mas cosa y nuevos personajes, salen nuevas incógnitas sigan enviándome sus comentarios para poder seguir mejorando la historia saludos a todos y nos vemos en el otro capitulo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5: LOS FABORES**_

"_Cuando termine de mencionar el reino de Krynn a Twilight, a esta se le abrieron los ojos como platos y del interior de estos salió una chispa, se empezó a acercarse a mi y con sus patas delanteras me empezó a sacudir, las de mas chiscas al ver esto se nos acercaron algo preocupadas por la reacción de Twilight__**".**_

_**Twilight:**__ Acaso mencionaste el reino de Krynn como sabes de el as ido ¿como es, como es su cultura su sociedad su economía respóndeme por favor?_

_**Michael: **__Con gusto te responderé a lo que quieras saber pero antes déjame de estarme zarandeando por favor que vas a desacomodar todas mis ideas._

_**Rarity: **__Tranquila querida ¿porque te comportas como loca? además antes de que empieces a interrogar a Michael debemos hablar contigo para pedirte 2 favores por favor._

_**Twilight: **__Perdón chicas pero me emocione al escuchar el nombre del reino de Krynn, que favores me quieren pedir._

_**Applejack: **__No te preocupes terroncito de azúcar pero nos gustaría que hablemos adentro de tu casa._

"_Todos entramos en la casa de Twilight, al entrar quede impresionada ya que el lugar estaba patas arriba pareciera que un ciclón hubiese pasado por allí__**"**_

_**Twilight:**__ Perdonen por el desorden es que llegaron en el día en el que reacomodamos la biblioteca y si no les molesta porque querían hablar aquí adentro._

_**Michael: **__En realidad los 2 favores son para mí, las chicas me comentaron que tú tienes un increíble don para hablar y convencer a los habitantes del pueblo y quería si pudieras hablar con ellos ya que tengo 2 amigos que son como mis hermanos los cuales son algo particulares no son malos chicos te lo puedo asegurar lo que me interesa es que ellos puedan pasear por el pueblo sin que los habitantes les tengan miedo no se si me explico._

_**Twilight:**__ Gracias por el cumplido pero no es un don simplemente los habitantes me tienen confianza ya que soy la estudiante protegida de la princesa Celestia y por eso no dudan de mi, pero que malo tienen tus amigos para que la gente les tengan miedo._

_**Rarity:**__ Mira querida en verdad no tienen nada de malo pero si no le avisamos a los habitantes pueden surgir malos entendidos de echo nos gustaría que tu también los veas._

_**Pinki Pie: **__Pero antes de eso tienes que prometernos que no te asustaras y sobre todo no gritaras como loca entendido._

_**Twilight: **__Okey okey les prometo que no gritare y me asustare como loca promesa pinki pie._

_**Rarity: **__Spike tu también querido prométenos lo mismo._

_**Spike: **__De cuerdo es una promesa pinki pie no gritare como loco y no me asustare pase lo que pase._

_**Twilight:**__ Y donde están esos 2 amigos tuyos Michel por que tanto misterio._

"_En eso se acercan Fluttershy y Rarity a Twilight y esta las mira con curiosidad, estas le comentan que se encuentran justo arriba de ellas Twilight ve que arriba del costado de Rarity avía una bolita de pelos__**"**_

_**Twilight: **__Rarity por que me estas mostrando a Opal y donde se están los amigos de Michael._

_**Rarity:**__ No querida esta no es Opal, Naru despierta cielo te quiero presentar a una amiga nuestra._

_**Naru: **__Ya es la hora de comer mami, 5 minutos mas no seas mala._

"_Al escuchar eso la cara de Rarity cambia y unas lagrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos, en cuanto a Twilight su cara cambia de la de pregunta a la de asombro en eso Fluttershy se empieza a despegar su pelo de color rosa para que Twilight pudiera ver a Persig en eso Twilight y Spike salta asía atrás y quieren gritar paro Rarity utiliza su magia para cerrarles las bocas a los dos lo cual ase que se les inflen los cachetes como globos__**"**_

_**Twilight y Spike: **__Eso es un para mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmm pop._

_**Rarity:**__ Querida avías prometido que no ibas a gritar y asustarte por favor guarda tu compostura eso va para ti también Spike los voy a soltar de acuerdo._

_**Twilight:**__ Que acaso estas loca casi me ahogo, pero porque están tan tranquilas les recuerdo que paso laves pasada cuando nos encontramos con un parasprites._

_**Michael**__: Ya me contaron tus amigas lo que paso y es por eso que te pido que me ayudes._

_**Rarity: **__Michael deja que nosotras le explicamos a Twilight la situación por favor en lo que tu bes los libros carillo__**.**_

"_Y así las chicas le empezaron a explicar a Twilight lo que yo que yo les avía dicho anterior mente y también lo que avía pasado en Sugarcube la cara de Spike y de Twilight cambio entonces me pregunto__**"**_

_**Twilight: **__Lo que me tratas de decir que Naru y Persig pueden utilizar magia que el parasprites que encontró Fluttershy era hembra, aparte salvaje y estaba sola y deprimida y para el colmo que yo tuve la culpa de que casi se hallan comido casi medio panyville y según tu aparte de la solución de Pinke pie que otra alternativa había señor sabelotodo._

_**Michael: **__Si estas en lo correcto y no es que sea un sabelotodo pero la que mas les gusta a los parasprites aparte de comer, la música, y reproducirse es dormir les podías haber lanzado un hechizo de sueño forzado no crees en lugar de querer cambiar su hábitos alimenticios, pero si no puedes hacerme ese favor no te preocupes no te fosare y no te sientas mal por ello._

"_Esta Twilight tenia una cara de no poder creer que la solución fuese una muy fácil y lo peor que no se le había ocurrido, estaba a punto de decirme algo cuando de repente este Persig espeso a temblar, llorar y a hablar dormido en eso Naru se despertó rápido y nos volteamos a ver__**"**_

_**Persig: **__Mama, Papa donde están por favor no me dejen solo no me abandonen tengo mucho miedo._

_**Michael: **__Rápido Naru abrasa Persig y despiértalo no dejes que llore._

_**Naru:**__ No te preocupes Michael no dejare que Persig sufra más:_

"_Las chicas se acercan muy preocupadas por la reacción de Persig y mas por mi forma de actuar__**"**_

_**Fluttershy:**__ Que es lo que ocurre Michael por que te comportas así que tiene el pequeño Persig._

_**Michael:**__ Verán chicas lo que pasa es que Persig tiene un trauma del pasado._

"_Todas se me quedan viendo con cara de preocupación en lo que Naru abrasa y tranquiliza a Persig__**"**_

_**Rainbow Dash: **__Un trauma pues que le pasó._

_**Michael:**__ Esto ocurrió ase ya 3 años en uno de mis viajes por los diferentes reinos, estaba en un oscuro bosque asiendo una investigación cuando encontré un campamento de unos mercenarios eran 3 Quimeras y 2 manticoras por lo general no me meto con ellos pero lo que vi me encabrono tanto que no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, en su campamento tenían enjaulados a barios animalitos en severo estado de desnutrición y aparte los lastimaban mucho ahí fue donde encontré a Naru y Persig los estaban golpeando los muy malditos ya sabían de los dones que tenían y querían sacarle provecho a la magia de ellos dos, no aguante como los maltrataban salí de mi escondite aprovechando que estaban distraídos a uno le corte la cabesa, cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia se abalanzaron sobre mi, fue una lucha sangrienta termine con todos me dispuse a liberar a los animalitos casi todos eran salvajes a excepción de Naru y Persig , alimente a todos, los cure y los deje en libertad, a Naru la lleve a su tierra natal para que se encontrara con sus padres y a Persig como era muy pequeño no se acordaba de donde era y estuve buscando en cada poblado de Parasprites pero nunca encontré a sus padres ni el lugar de donde provenía , me decidí volver al pueble de Naru para preguntarle que si se acordaba de donde traían a Persig, pero ella me explico que cuando a ella la capturaron él ya estaba encerrado por lo cual no sabia de donde venían, entonces decidí en adoptar a Persig como mi hermano Naru al ver esto decidió acompañarme también le pidió permiso a sus padres al principio estaban dudosos pero aceptaron que ella viniera con migo, y así hemos estado buscando a los padres de Persig por todos los reinos pero sin ninguna suerte hay ocasiones en la cual Persig se deprime tanto que empieza a temblar, a llorar y a hablar dormido tanto que se enferma a tal grado de estar a un paso de la muerte lo que asemos es despertarlo rápido y darle un fuerte abraso con todo nuestro afecto y cariño para que no se deprima tanto, como ya saben los Parasprites no son muy bien recibidos en muchos lugares por el comportamiento de sus parientes salvajes, y si no puedes hacerme ese favor Twilight lo entiendo no te preocupes no quedara de otra que se quede Persig adentro de mi casa y no salga__**.**_

"_A si termine de contarles la historia de como me encontré con Naru y Persig en lo que los abrasaba a los 2, mire a las chicas todas estaban llorando sus ojos parecían cataratas en eso se me acerca Pinki pie cuando la vi tenia su crin y cola toda lacia en comparación de su singular peinado todo esponjado se be que a ella le afecto mas que a las otras, me arrebato a los muchachos en lo que me aventaba como trapo sucio y los en peso a besar y a abrasar con mucha ternura, me empecé a reincorporar y estaba apunto de reclamarle cuando las demás chicas y Spike me miraban con desaprobación__**"**_

_**Michael: **__Pero por que me aventaste Pinki Pie eso dolió hauchs, que les pasa chicas por que me miran así._

_**Pinki Pie: **__No se preocupen tía Pinki no dejara que nada les pase y son bienvenidos a la tienda las beses que quieran yo les daré todos los dulces que se les antojen para mí ya son parte de la familia._

_**Rarity:**__ Michael pero como se te ocurre semejante atrocidad como los vas a dejar encerrados en tu casa como si se trataran de mascotas estoy de acuerdo con Pinki ya son parte de nuestra familia, les voy a confeccionar unas bonitas prendas y les voy a presentar a mi hermana menor de seguro que se llevaran bien._

_**Applejack: **__Michael pero por que no nos mencionaste nada de esto corrales contigo los pudimos comprender mejor. _

_**Fluttershy: **__Ay pobre sitos han de haber tenido mucho miedo y sufrido mucho, no se preocupen yo también los voy a cuidar. _

_**Rainbow:**__ Yo también ayudare para que la gente los acepte y no dejaré que nadie los trate mal y los rechacen otra bes._

_**Twilight: **__Cuantos años tenían cuando paso eso y porque no le pediste ayuda a la princesa celestia y claro que voy a hablar con los habitantes para que los puedan recibir cuenta con eso._

_**Spike:**__ También pueden contar con migo yo se lo que se siente ser rechazado y de no saber de tus padres, de ahora en adelante somos amigos y hermanos del mismo dolor._

_**Michael:**__ Ahora resulta que yo soy el malo otra bes, okey acepto que dejarlos encerrados no es la mejor idea pero tengo que seguir con mi trabajo y desde luego continuar con la búsqueda de los padres de Persig, y no les conté esto antes para que no nos tuvieran lastima y pensaran que me quería aprovechar de su tragedia, haber si ahora Naru y Persig tienen 12 y 8 años en ese entonces tenía años, no le pude decir nada a la princesa Celestia ya que lo que paso no fue en su reino sino en otro, les agradezco mucho por lo que están asiendo por ellos mil gracias, Twilight y sobre el otro favor crees que me puedas ayudar._

_**Twilight:**__ Por supuesto dime en que mas te puedo ayudar Michael._

_**Michael:**__ Veras Twilight no se si podamos hacer un truque ya que tengo muchos libros que ya no me sirven y la verdad no me gustaría tirarlos ni venderlos ya que mucha gente no les entenderían pensé que ya que tu eres la responsable de la biblioteca me los podías cambiar por otros así todos contentos no te preocupes están en muy buen estado._

_**Twilight:**__ No lo se Michael no tenemos esa política de hacer trueque necesitaría verlos para poder tomar una decisión si me los pudieras mostrar entonces tomaría una decisión._

_**Michael:**__ No te preocupes puedes echarles un vistazo a los libros, hoyes Naru Puedes tele trasportar el baúl de los libros que te mencione._

_**Naru:**__ Okey pero en la noche me tendrás que dar 5 pastelillos extras. _

_**Michael:**__ Confórmate con 2 mas y no es negociable ya que si no te cuidas al rato te tendré que llevar con el dentista y no quieres eso verdad._

"_Naru al escuchar la palabra dentista no tubo otra que obedecerme, de la carrosa tele trasporto un baúl de tamaño mediano el cual estaba echo de maderas finas y adornado con diferentes piedras preciosas al verlo las muchacha se impresionaron al verlo sobre todo Rarity y Spike que no podían creer como la gemas estaban fina mente esculpidas para formar algunas figuras como la de un alicuerno y un dragón al abrirlo Twilight sé que do con el ojo cuadrado de ver tantos libros que nunca hubiese visto __**"**_

_**Twilight:**__ No lo puedo creer tienes historia y costumbres de Dragones, Grifos, Lobos, Diamon Dog, Manticoras, Quimeras, Cebras, Hadas, Zorros, Minotauros, Osos, Changelings, Bisontes, Cierbos y humanos pero eso es imposible de donde sacaste todo esto ni yo sabia que hubiera tantos Reinos quien eres y a que te dedicas para tener todo esto._

_**Michael: **__Estos libros los compre en cada uno de los Reinos que he visitado, e estado en los 17 Reinos que conforman esta parte del mundo no se si halla mas reino del otro lado del planeta pero estoy seguro de que a si es Y me dedico a observar a todas las especies comprender su estilo de vida y poder averiguar si podemos vivir con ellos en paz y armonía._

_**Twilight:**__ Eso es in creíble no puedo imaginarme todos los lugares que as visitado tienes que contármelo todo desde sus Historias, Estilo de vida, Cultura, si saben utilizar magia en fin todo, es un trato puedes elegir todos los libros que quieras y me dejas estos que te parece._

_**Michael: **__Te lo agradezco pero no quiero abusar de ti así que son 50 libros los que tengo y 50 son los que me llevo y con gusto te contare sobre los de mas reinos pero será en otra ocasión ya que tengo que irme a mi terreno para recibir el material para mi casa._

_**Rarity:**__ Oye Michael me puedes decir de donde conseguiste ese baúl tan hermoso es magnifico._

_**Michael:**__ Gracias Rarity ese baúl me lo regalaron me lo dio un muy buen amigo del reino de Krynn ahí habitan los mejores escultores de gemas que esperaban de la rasa de los dragones._

"_Estaba revisando los libros que me iba a llevar en lo que Naru y Persig estaban jugando con las chicas por otro lado Twilight no podía creer todo lo que decían los libros claro que le di los traductores de las lenguas de todos los Reinos al fin ya no los necesitaba ya avía terminado de elegir todos los libros que me iba a llevar y los puse adentro del baúl o trabes hice que Naru tele trasportara el baúl ala carrosa y me dispuse a despedirme de las chicas las cuales no querían de jugar con los chicos ya eran las 4:00 de la tarde y los materiales llegarían a las 5:00 así que tenia que darme prisa__**"**_

_**Michael: **__Ya chicos despídanse tenemos que llegar al terreno para recibir los materiales y que empiece a construir la casa_

_**Las chicas:**__ Enserio ya tienen que irse los podemos acompañar a su terreno para saber en donde van a vivir, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiii por favor deja que los acompañemos._

_**Michael:**__ Okey no tienen que ponerme esos ojos de cachorrito para que yo acepte es mas que les parece si mañana las espero a todas en mi terreno para que tomemos él te y platiquemos._

_**Las chicas: **__Okey aceptamos tu invitación._

_**ESTE ES EL FINAL DE ESTE CAPITULO DISCULPEME SI LO ESTOY ASIENDO MUY LARGO EL DIA PERO A CONSECUENSIA DE QUE LOS OTROS CAPITULOS FUERON MUY CORTOS NO E PODIDO ENCONTRAR EL TAMAÑO ESACTO DE CADA CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN MANDANDO SUS COMENTARIOS PARA QUE PUEDA SEGUIR MEJORANDO Y LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE LO ISIERO MIL GRASIAS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Episodio 6: Un pasado doloroso**_

"_Salimos de la biblioteca en dirección asía mi terreno yo iba platicando con ellas en lo que esta iban jugando con Naru y Persig__**"**_

_**Michael: **__Me sorprende que Naru y Persig se hayan encariñado tan rápido con ustedes por lo general mis demás amigos les tomo mas tiempo ser aceptados por ellos es mas ni trix fue tan rápida y eso que sele da muy bien los niños._

_**Naru:**__ Te recuerdo que esta trix al principio no me caía bien por lo presumida y lo falsa pero luego de escuchar su historia y como la pusiste en su lugar me hiso darme cuenta quede verdad estaba sola y no tenia amigos por eso me dio lastima lo demás es Historia._

_**Rainbow:**__ Quien es esa tal Trix de la que hablan ustedes, no se porque pero se me ase familiar._

_**Rarity:**__ Acaso será tu novia Michael porque no queremos que piense que te estamos apartando de ella._

_**Michael:**__ No como crees tan solo es una muy buena amiga que conocí en Manehattan, al principio era un desastre pero luego de hablarle y de bajarla de sus nubes nos convertimos en muy buenos amigos_

_**Twilight: **__Pero entonces eres soltero (sonrojada) o tienes algún compromiso con alguna poni._

_**Michael:**__ No de hecho estuve casado y tengo una hija._

"_Al escuchar esto todas las muchachas me miraron con asombro ya que no creían que yo estuviera casado y menos tener una hija__**"**_

_**Applejack:**__ Como que estabas casado en donde esta tu esposa y tu hija por que no viajan contigo._

_**Rarity: **__Michael no te creía de ese tipo de sementales que abandonan a su pareja y sobre todo a sus hijos._

_**Naru:**__ Tranquilas chicas por favor no juzguen a Michael ya que le duele lo que le paso a su familia así como nos comprendieron a Persig y a mi les pido lo mismo para el por favor._

_**Michael:**__ No te preocupes Naru ya estoy acostumbrado a que piense mal de mi, y ya no me duele tanto pensar en lo que le paso a mi Esposa_

_**Fluttershy: **__Pues que le paso a tu pareja si no te molesta contarnos._

_**Michael:**__ No te preocupes Fluttershy no me molesta contarles después de todo tenia intensión de decírselos algún día después de todo ya somos amigos, ella fue asesinada por un maldito matón._

_**Twilight:**__ Asesinada por quien, por que y tu hija esta bien no le paso nada en donde esta._

_**Michael:**__ No lo se quien este atrás de esto, por quererse deshacerse de mi, no se preocupen ella esta bien en este momento la cuida mi hermana mayor._

_**Rainbow Dash: **__Pero porque querían deshacerse de ti en que les afecta tú con tu vida y tu trabajo y donde esta tu hermana no crees que corre ella también peligro._

_**Michael:**__ Les afecta que yo se mucho de los reinos y por tener amigos en todos ellos tienen miedo de yo se la clave para que Equestria y los de mas reinos puedan firmar tratados de paz y alianzas y mi hermana vive en Canterlot no creo que se atreven hacer algo en la capital con todas los guardias y seguridad que hay en ella no creen._

_**Rarity:**__ Pero entonces tu y los chicos están también en peligro no crees que sigan tratando de asesinarte._

_**Michael:**__ De echo mean seguido atacando por eso es que me mudo muy a menudo y escojo un terreno alegados de la gente para que nadie salga lastimado o trabes por mi culpa._

_**Twilight:**__ Como que te siguen atacando y lo dices con mucha calma poro por que, yace le escribiré a la princesa Celestia explicándole tu situación y sin duda te pueda ayudar mandando unos guardias para que te protejan ya que es por el bien de ustedes y de toda Ecuestia._

_**Michael:**__ No te preocupes Twilight no es necesario que hagas eso, si me mandad los guardias me estorbaran para seguir asiendo mi trabajo y no podría encontrar a los padres de Persig, además eso es precisamente lo que quiero que me sigan atacando asta que aparezca ese desgraciado que se atrevió a meterse con mi familia._

_**Rarity:**__ Acaso estas loco como se te ocurre eso es muy peligroso para los chicos y para ti de ninguna manera no estoy de acuerdo Twilight por favor cariño escríbele a la princesa._

_**Michael:**__ Por favor tranquilícense muchachas miren aunque me manda todo el ejercito de Ecuestria a protegerme de nada servirá ya que los que me quieren matar son tan fuertes que uno solo puede matar a un dragón salvaje adulto y si me manda a soldados con entrenamiento a medias solo morirán en vano._

_**Applejack:**__ Corrales contigo Michael con más razón si esos sujetos son tan fuertes como dices necesitan ser protegidos no seas necio._

_**Michael:**__ Miren la razón por la que les conté esto es para que el día que algo pase estén preparadas y me hagan caso, el único favor que les quiero pedir es que si algo me pasa por favor cuiden de Naru y Persig, ellos ya saben que a ser en caso de que me ataquen por favor háganles caso y no se hable mas del asunto por favor._

_**Fluttershy: **__Pero porque estas tan tranquilo y lo que no entiendo es porque Naru y Persig no tratan de hacerte entrar en razón porque están tan tranquilos._

_**Persig:**__ Señorita Fluttershy no crea que no hayamos intentado de razonar con el, selo hemos dicho mas de mil veces no solo nosotros sus demás amigos también e incluso el rey Fucanglong del reino de Krynn se lo a dicho pero él es un necio y lo peor que cuando se a enfrentado a estos se transforma se vuelve un demonio y no puede ser detenido por nadie por eso ya no le decimos nada solamente le rogamos al creador que no le pase nada._

_**Michael:**__ Bueno ya estuvo suave que no se hable más de este tema no me aran cambiar de opinión además no me mataran tan fácil mente no creen por eso no se preocupen, ya sé que no puedo obligarlas a nada y les agradezco que se preocupen por los muchachos y por mi y si quieren escribirle a la princesa Celestia no se los enpidire pero te pido un poco mas de tiempo Twilights antes de que se lo digas para estar preparado por favor es lo único que te puedo pedir hazme ese gran favor, Miren chicas ya llegamos a mi terreno no es grandioso._

_**Twilight: **__Okey te daré el tiempo que me pides pero después de eso le escribiré a la princesa._

"_Después de que terminara de decir eso Twilight y las demás chicas se dieron cuenta en donde estaba mi terreno y empezaron muy nerviosas a decir que no me podía quedar ahí en lo que me trataban de convencer iban llegando los materiales y ya no les puse atención__**"**_

_**Rarity: **__Pero no te puedes quedar aquí es muy peligroso no sabes que este es el bosque Everfree._

_**Twilight:**__ Rarity tiene razón no es lugar para que vivan aquí es muy peligros ay muchas bestias salvaje aquí._

_**Rainbow Dash: **__No seas terco si quieres tú y Persig se pueden quedar en mi casa en el cielo y Naru con Fluttershy._

_**Applejack:**__ Rainbow tiene razón por que no te quedas en otro lugar en mi granja hay mucho lugar para ustedes piénsalo por favor Michael._

_**Pinki Pie:**__ Tienes que a ser lo mejor por los chicos pera que crezcan lo mejor posible._

_**Fluttershy:**__ Mis amigas tienen razón por favor Michel piénsalo si no te molesta:_

_**Michael: **__Se los agradezco chicas pero ya tome una decisión además este sitio es perfecto para que siga con mi trabajo, además me sirve para poner algunas trampas por si viene por mi, pero veo que no confían en mi así que les parece si mañana ya que es domingo después de que tomemos él te y que Applejack me lleve a conocer a su abuela las reto a las 6 a que prueben mi fuerza para que estén mas tranquilas que les parece y para ser mas interesante la cosa si pierdo con alguna de ustedes are lo que quieran okey._

_**Las chicas:**__ Terco como una mula pero nos parece justo aceptamos tu reto entonces mañana después de que terminemos de a ser todo empezaremos con tus retos es un trato._

"_Después de terminar de recibir el material y acomodarlo me despedí de las chicas y me dispuse a preparar la cena en eso estaba platicando con Naru y Persig __**"**_

_**Michael:**__ Y que tal que piensan de las chicas y de este pueblo._

_**Naru: **__No se por qué pero me cayeron muy bien ay algo en ellas que me ase sentir muy tranquila, no crees que deberías decirles toda la verdad._

_**Persig: **__Lo mismo digo ellas tienen una esencia muy maternal no me lo puedo explicar , y si no quieres lastimarlas tendrás que decirles toda la verdad._

_**Michael:**__ Lose lose pero todavía no es tiempo toda vía no e encontrado a ese infeliz que arruino la vida de muchas personas no puedo arriesgarme de todas formas mañana ya se aclararan muchas cosas así que por lo mientras vamos a dejar las cosas así, ya apúrense a cenar y vállense a dormir que yo toda vía tengo que trabajar en construir la casa._

_**Naru y Persig: **__Entendido señor yo lo puedo solucionar todo._

_**Michael:**__ Ya déjense de payasadas y cómanse todo si no, no hay dulces y aquí no están las chicas para que los consientan y los mimen hhheeeeeeeeeee._

_**Naru y Persig: **__Si nosotros no hemos dicho nada como crees Michaelito nunca te diríamos nada malo (maldito estricto pero mañana nos la vas apagar por no darnos más dulces muajajajajajaaj)_

"_Ya que terminaron de comer Naru y Persig se fueron a dormir adentro de la carrosa en lo que yo empezaba a preparar todo para construir la casa ya que me fije que no hubiera nadie me quite mi gorra y empecé a trabajar, todo mi cuerpo empezó a brillar muy intensa mente y empecé a trabajar cortar las maderas y a escavar en el piso para hacer una bodega oculta, empecé a armar la tubería y el drenaje así paso toda la noche de un lado a otro asta que termine la casa__**"**_

_**Michael: **__Bueno ya quedo terminada la casa lo bueno es que termine antes que amaneciera, si me hubiera tardado más alguien podía haberme visto, ahora me daré un baño, les preparare el desayuno a los chicos y les dejare una nota para que tele trasporten todo lo que esta en la carrosa y lo acomoden en lo que yo voy al bosque Everfree de aquí en lo que llegan las chicas._

"_Ya eran las 7:00 de la mañana cuando Naru se despertó adentro de la carrosa se estaba estriando en lo que se dirigía a la puerta de la carrosa para ver en ella una nota la cual empezó a leerla __**"**_

_**Naru: **__Baya parece que ya termino Michael la casa, que esta nota (Naru ya termine de construir la casa por favor entre tu y Persig tele trasporte todas las cosa y acomódelas por favor ya les deje el desayuno preparado y algunos dulces, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer con las cosas que tengo en el baúl negro por favor te lo pido que si vienen las chicas antes de que termines de acomodar las escondas por favor, esta casa es igual que la otra que teníamos ya sabes donde esta el cuarto secreto cuando vuelva yo me encargare de lo demás, y si se apuran de regalo les comprare mas dulces okey gracias los veo mas tardes ) conque si he no creas que todo te saldrá como tu quieres te daremos una lección para que seas mas dulces con nosotros y mas considerado con las demás personas por lo pronto tengo que despertar a Persig para avisarle de mi plan mujajajajaajajaja._

"_Mientras en el centro de Ponyville Twilight estaba ablando con todos los habitantes los cuales la estaban escuchando con mucha atención en sus rostros aparecieron semblantes de miedo, preocupación, de terror luego como iba avanzando su relato cambiaron a las de comprensión, ternura y aceptación al final aceptaron todos llorando __**"**_

_**Rainbow: **__Al parecer Michael tiene razón tienes un increíble don de persuasión de las masas pero lo que no entiendo es porque no les contaste nada del pasado de Michael__**.**_

_**Twilight: **__Ya les dije que no es un don y no me parece adecuado que la vida privada de Michael este en la boca de todos sin su consentimiento, cambiando de tema que piensan de Michael pueden decírmelo en lo que vamos a su terreno._

_**Applejack:**__ Pues a mi me callo muy bien no se como explicarlo pero tiene un aire muy seguro te sientes muy tranquila solo con su presencia, Apple Bloom espero que te comportes bien con Naru y Persig y acuérdate de lo que hablamos ayer de acuerdo Hermanita._

_**Apple Bloom: **__Esta bien hermana no le molestare y no le are preguntas que no deba no te preocupes._

_**Rarity: **__A mi me callo de maravilla desde que lo vi no se porque pero como dijo Applejack tiene una presencia divina casi como la princesa Celestia nos trata con tanta caballerosidad, por favor Sweety Belle compórtate cuando estes con los chicos y trátalos como si fueran iguales a ustedes de acuerdo._

_**Sweety Bell: **__No te preocupes hermana estarás orgullosa de mi a lo mejor con ellos podamos obtener nuestra Cuti Mark_

_**Fluttershy: **__No lo se niñas no creo que sea Buena idea ellos no son como nosotras, pues a mi no me callo mal al contrario me siento como si le hablara a un viejo amigo como si lo hubiera conocido antes._

_**Rainbow:**__ A mi no me parece la gran cosa pero lo que me extraña que si es un Pegaso no loe visto volar en ningún momento a ustedes no les parece raro._

_**Scootaloo:**__ No crearan que este ocultando algo a lo mejor no sabe volar o tendrá alguna herida a lo mejor le podemos ayudar así conseguiremos nuestra marcas muchachas._

_**Twilight: **__No tiene nada de malo que no pueda bolar a lo mejor le lastima todavía su ala por el accidente de ayer pero tienes razón no le visto ni siquiera saltar al aire a lo mejor si esta herido de sus antiguas peleas lo tendremos que llevar con el medico para que lo revisé. _

_**Pinki Pie: **__Yo creo que Michael es un padre muy protector ya que nadie se ares guiaría en salvar a unos chiquitines de las manos de unos malos mercenarios y peor alegaría a su propia hija de el para protegerla acosta de su vida, oigan chicas están seguras de que es por aquí porque ya no veo ningún terreno lo único que veo es una casa terminada._

_**Twilight:**__ Pero que estas diciendo Pinki no puede ser posible que de la noche a la mañana haya acabado el solo de construir la casa, no lo puedo creer tienes razón la casa esta terminada vamos chicas hay que averiguar como lo hiso._

"_Las chicas salen corriendo rumbo a la recién construida casa y empiezan a tocar puerta y de adentro de la misma se escucha una vos__**"**_

_**Naru: **__Quien es_

_**Twilight: **__Naru, Persig somos nosotras nos pueden abrir._

_**Persig: **__Ahorita les abrimos señorita Twilight, (abriendo la puerta) pasen siéntase cómodas perdón por el desastre pero como verán estamos acomodando las cosas._

_**Rarity:**__ O gracias chicos miren les presento a las cutie mark crusades la unicornio es mi hermana Sweety Bell, la Pegaso es Scootaloo y la poni de tierra es Apple Bloom la hermana de Applejack pero en donde esta Michael._

_**Naru: **__Hola mucho gusto soy Naru y tengo 12 años, no esta nos dejo el desayuno y una nota diciendo que había terminado de construir la casa y que se dirigía al bosque Everfree que venia a las 12:00 y que si ustedes llegaban antes que el las dejáramos pasar y que se pusieran cómodas vedad Persig (es ahora Persig es el momento de darle una lección a Michael utiliza tu carita tierna)_

_**Persig: **__A si es, hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Persig y tengo 8 años gustan algo les podemos preparar te, café o algo para comer en este momento íbamos a prepara algo ya que lo que nos dejo Michael ya no lo acabamos desde temprano y no nos dejo dada mas._

_**Rarity:**__ Pero como pudo a atreverse a dejarlos solos y que terminen de acomodar todo sin la ayuda de nadie y para el colmo no les dejo nada que comer eso es inaceptable, no se preocupen chicos que yo les are un rico almuerzo ustedes vallan a jugar con las niñas yo me encargo de esto, pero deja que Michael vuelva y me va a oír._

_**Rainbow:**__ Pero como se atrevió a serles eso después de que hablamos ayer en cuanto regrese le daré una paliza que no va a poder sentarse en un mes._

_**Applejack: **__En esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo contigo Rainbow es mas yo misma te ayudare para ver si así se le quita lo terco._

_**Pinki Pie:**__ Y yo que pensaba regalarle unos pastelillos y unos muffis pero mejor se los doy a ustedes._

_**Fluttershy:**__ Creo que me equivoque con el cuando llega me va a oír pero me va a oír._

_**Twilight:**__ Tranquilas chicas dejen me encargo yo primero y después ustedes lo rematan dacuerdo._

_**Michael: **__Naru, Persig ya estoy en casa ya llegaron las chicas les tengo una sorpresa._

"_Seles ilumina los ojos a las chicas en cuento me oyen y empiezan a poner una cara que da miedo__**"**_

_**Rarity: **__Naru, Persig carillos pueden salirse un rato con la CMC por que no creo que quieran ver esto_

_**Naru y Persig:**__ Nada más no nos dejen huérfanos por favor._

_**AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, YA EN LOS SIGUIENTES ENPIESAN LA EMOSION Y LAS ESENAS SEXIS PORFAVOR MANDAME SUS COMENTARIOS PARA VER SI LO ESTOY ASIENDO VIEN GRASIA Y LES MANDA SALUDOS A TODOS **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7: La pequeña venganza**_

"_Estaba entrando por la puerta y empecé a avisar de que ya había llegado, de repente veo que de la cocina va saliendo Twilight y las de mas chicas con una sonrisa, se me va acercando Twilight con una sonrisa muy bonita, pensando en esto me doy cuenta que su cuerno esta brillando"_

_**Michael: **__Ha ola Twilight (que bonita sonrisa tiene Twilight, pero por que esta brillando su cuerno) que tal chicas dejen que me encargue de un pendiente y que me de una ducha y en un segundo estoy con usted (Madrazo)_

"_Gracias a que no cerré la puerta salí disparado a trabes de esta por la fuerza de la cascoteada (cachetada dada por las ponis con sus cascos delanteros) que me propino Twilight potenciada por su magia, si no fuera porque abrí mis alas me hubiera estampado contra un gran árbol que estaba cerca, me estaba reincorporando y estaba apunto de decirle algo a Twilight cunado se me acerca Fluttershy con ojos de preocupación me agarra de mi pesuña delantera y trata de levantarme, cuando de repente los ojos de Flutteshy cambiaron de preocupación a los de furia yo creo que se acordó de algo__**"**_

_**Michael:**__ Pero porque demonios me cascoteas Twiligh, oh gracias Fluttershy por darme tu casco para poderme lebantermeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee._

"_En ese mismo momento que Fluttershy me levantaba me agarro con fuerza y me aventó ahora si contar el árbol estrellándome por completo, me quedo un momento pegado como chicle antes de caer al suelo y al levantarme pude notar que todas las chicas se me acercaban con una cara de pocas amigas así que antes de que se propusieran en matarme me reincorpore y les empecé a hablar"_

_**Michael: **__Pero que les pasa chicas todavía no salgo con ninguna y ya me están golpeando como si estuvieran celosas de que mirara a otra poni que rallos les pasa por que me maltratan así._

_**Rarity: **__Pero como se te ocurre que yo saldría con alguien como tu (toda sonrojada) que deja a unos indefensos niños solos y encerrados en su casa en lo que sales a dar una vuelta al bosque a ser no sé que cosa._

_**Applejack: **__Tiene razón Rarity además yo nunca me figaría en un ser como tu (también vuelta un tomate) tan terco como una mula te dijimos ayer que el bosque era peligroso y aun así fuiste a el por tu gusto dejando a los chicos solos y sin vigilancia _

_**Pinki Pie: **__Pero pero como crees que yo andaría contigo (igual que las otras) con alguien con tan poco corazón de no dejar que unos dulces angelitos puedan comer mas dulces y no les dejas suficiente comida que ellos tienen que preparárselas solos_

_**Fluttershy: **__Estas bien no te duele nada (ella si parecía cátchup) perdóname por haberte aventado pero realmente como se te ocurre en no hacernos caso____después de que ayer estuvimos platicando contigo.___

_**Rainbow: **__Acaso crees que yo anduviera con alguien como tu (escondiéndose en sus alas) que es muy testarudo y que no le ase caso a nadie._

_**Twilight: **__Pero por que eres así por que no le ases caso a nadie por que eres tan irresponsable (completa mente roja) además aunque fueras el último semental en toda ecuestria no andaría contigo_

_**Michael: **__Okey okey lo que mencione era un decir ya después de que todas mencionaron su desagrado por mi ahora si me pueden explicar mas calmadas por que esta agresión a mi pobre persona y por qué tanta brutalidad ante mi._

"_Y así las chicas me empezaron a explicar____el motivo de su disgusto, al principio no entendía nada pero ya después de que mencionaron que Naru y Persig les había comentado de que no les deje mucha comida y que los había dejado solos y aparte de que ellos hicieron toda la mudanza me callo el veinte de que ellos eran los responsables de esto así que me dispuse a hablarles a los mencionados para que explicaran todo esto __** "**_

_**Michael: **__Ahora comprendo todo gracias chicas espéreme un minuto por favor, __**NARU **__puedes venir por un momento y tu también __**Persig **__ y me podían decir por que demonios le mintieron a las chicas de que no les deje suficiente comida, si les deje bastante además aunque les escondiera los dulces ustedes los encuentra de inmediato yo me tardo mas en esconderlos que ustedes en encontrarlos y comérselo, y luego la falacia de ustedes iban a preparar algo de comer sabiendo que son unas piedras para a lo que a cocinar se refiere._

"_En eso van saliendo de la casa Naru y Persig acompañadas de tres potrillas que al verme se sorprende y se esconden atrás de las chicas"_

_**Naru: **__La verdad eso fue una pequeña venganza por todo lo que nos as echo de no darnos mas dulces y darnos de comer lo que mas odiamos, y haber si así nos tienes un poco mas de consideración._

_**Persig: **__Además siempre nos dejas hacer a nosotros solos toda la mudanza y te vas a ser tu trabajo y nosotros tenemos que terminarlo todo y no recibimos nada a cambio_

_**Michael: **__Así que tenia razón después de todo ustedes fueron los responsables de esto me las van apagar y les are sufrir el mismo que me asieron a mi._

"_Estaba apunto de abalanzarme sobre Naru y Persig para a serles pagar por haberles mentido a las muchachas cuando ellas se pusieron en frente de mi para impedirlo con una cara de desaprobación en eso se acerca Twiligh y empieza hablar con migo"_

_**Twilight: **__Michael detente en este mismo instante ni se te ocurra en a serles nada a los chico, sé que debes de estar molesto en este momento pero tienes que entender que aunque ellos mintieron tienen un poco de razón por el echo de que nunca les ayudas en las mudanzas y te vas hacer tu trabajo ellos se sienten solos._

_**Michael: **__Ahora resulta que el malo soy yo, es cierto que no les ayudo en las mudanzas pero los recompenso y si no les dejo comer muchos dulces es por que me importan no quiero que se enfermen de los dientes y tenga que llevarlos al dentista para que los cure, además el echo de que hoy me fuera al bosque Everfree no fue por razones de trabajo sino que fui a buscar algo que de seguro les iba a gusta ya que no creo que ellos hubiesen probado algo como esto antes y además también quería que ustedes lo probaran._

_**Rainbow:**__ Y se puede saber que es eso que fuiste a buscar al bosque con tanta urgencia._

_**Michael: **__Esta bien les voy a mostrar de seguro ustedes ya conocen a una de ellas pero dudo de que alguna bes hayan visto algo como esto._

"_De mis alforjas voy sacando una manzana trueno y una pera caramel las chicas al ver esta ultima se sorprenden ya que nunca avían visto una pera caramel y todas se me empiezan a cercar __**"**_

_**Applejack: **__Pero como es posible de que tengas una manzana trueno si todavía no es temporada de donde la sacaste._

_**Rariry: **__Y esa otra fruta que es nunca la había visto _

_**Michael: **__Miren preciosas esto es una pera caramel como verán su color es rojo con rallas blancas como si fueran un bastón de dulce y su mismo nombre lo dice es extremada mente acaramelada aparte de ello se derrite en tu boca al morderla, y la manzana trueno ya la conocen cierto es gracias a la abuela de Applejack que fue la que la encontró y por estas dos fue que se fundo Ponyville, pero lo que no saben es que en el bosque Everfree siempre es temporada tanto de la manzana como de la pera, estas son únicas ya que son mágicas y a fuera del bosque solo se pueden obtener por temporada es por eso que me fui en la mañana a buscarlas pero en fin ya que todos piensan que soy un malvado truhan que merece ser apaliado por las fuerzas de la justicia no me quedara de otra que no darles nada y comérmelas con mi nuevo amigo Ralf el cual fue el que me ayudo a encontrarlas ._

_**Pinki pie: **__Que extraño yo no conozco a ningún Ralf a de ser nuevo porque yo conozco a cada poni de ponyville._

_**Michael:**__ Tienes razón y alavés te equivocas Pinki Pie por que Ralf es nuevo en el pueblo pero no en el bosque ya que no es un poni sino es una manticora por favor Ralf sal para que mis verdugas te vean y me crean._

_**Rafl:GRUARARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRR**_

"_En eso va saliendo____del bosque Ralf que es una manticora macho de color anaranjado con su melena de color negra sus alas eran de color rojo y su cola de color negro, Ralf al verme sale corriendo a mi dirección lo cual a las chicas les asusta, al estar a unos pasos de mi Ralf se me avienta tirándome en el suelo y me empieza a lamer en la cabeza las chicas se quedan con una cara de watt __**"**_

_**Michael: **__Miren chicas este es Ralf me lo encontré en el bosque cuando iba por las frutas, tuvimos un pequeño malentendido pero después lo arreglamos no es así Ralf_

_**Ralf:prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrr**_

_**Michael: **__Tranquilo no pasa nada no te preocupes no me duele tanto , ya te perdone no hay problema._

_**Fluttershy: **__Pero que te esta diciendo acaso le entiendes a sus rugidos por que se ve tan apenado contigo._

_**Michael:**__ Verán lo que pasa es que él se sienta mal porque me hirió mi ala, pero lo hiso sin querer ya que estaba cerca de su madriguera después de que aclara la situación nos hicimos muy buenos amigos._

_**Rarity: **__Como que te hirió _

"_Me volteo para que puedan ver mi costado izquierdo el la cual tenia mi ala ensangrentada y con una cortad no muy profunda al ver esto las chicas se preocupan por mi __**"**_

_**Fluttershy: **__Hay pobre sito no te duele pero como es que no nos fijamos, rápido hay que curarla para que no se infecte_

_**Michael: **__Baya estaba tan interesadas en darme la paliza del siglo que ni siquiera notaron que estaba escurriendo sangre de mi ala cuando entre, ahora si confirmo que no soy el más apreciado por ustedes ._

"_Al terminar de decir esto las chicas se volvieron a poner todas sonrojadas y a ponerse nerviosas, yo al notar esto me dispuse a molestarlas mas ya que para mi esas acciones me parecían muy lindas y quería desquitarme por los golpes que recibí "_

_**Michael: **__(Que hermosas se ven las chicas cuando están apenadas, las are sufrir en compensación de lo que me hicieron ) bueno ya que al parecer no le intereso a nadie de ustedes me retiro a mi casa para darme una ducha y buscar unas cosa que le iba a dar a Ralf ya que el si le intereso y se preocupa por mi, con su permiso señoritas en cuanto a ustedes Naru y Persig por haber mentido y quererse vengar sin ningún motivo me temo que tendrán que esperar a que sea temporada de manzana trueno en la granja de los Apple y para probar de la pera caramel tendrán que esperar que un valiente se aventure al bosque para sacarla de ahí y la pueda cosechar en algún lado de Equestria porque yo no les voy a dar nada._

"_Me voy retirando asía mi casa viendo de reojo como las chicas se quedan con la cara toda enrojecida y sin poder decir nada y veo como los niños se les empiezan a inundar sus ojitos de lagrimas, en eso se me acercan las tres potrillas asombradas de ver como estoy acariciando a Ralf y una de ellas me dice__**"**_

_**LA POTRILLA: **__UHAU eso es sorprendente mi nombre es Apple Bloom y soy la hermana menor de Applejack y ellas son mis amigas Sweety Bell y Scootalo nos dejarías acariciar a Ralf_

_**Sweety Bell: **__Hola mi nombre es Sweety Bell y soy la hermana menor de Rarity oyes nos enseñarías a domar a los animales así como lo ases tu, a lo mejor así podríamos encontrar nuestra Cutie mark_

_**Scootaloo: **__Hola yo soy Scootaloo y soy la fan numero uno de Rainbow Dash por favor enséñanos todo lo que sabes para que así podamos obtener nuestras cutie mark_

_**Michael: **__Hola pequeñas damas es un gusto poder conocerlas con mucho gusto les podría enseñar lo que se (ya se como me voy a desquitar de Naru y Persig) pero antes que tal si les doy a probar algo y ustedes me dicen que tal saben y medan su punto de vista._

"_De mis alforjas saque tres peras caramel y se las di a las niñas las cuales al verlas se quedaron hipnotizadas ,después de un rato las tres les dieron una mordida a sus pera en cuanto la mordieron las tres salieron disparadas asía el cielo y al empezar a caer parecían plumas mecidas por el viento cuando este sopla__**"**_

_**Michael:**__ Y entonces que tal les pareció les gustaron dígame su comentario_

_**Apple Bloom: **__Es lo mejor que e probado en toda mi vida cuando la muerdes se derrite en tu boca y los jugos van bajando por la garganta como si fueran miel._

_**Scootaloo: **__Es un manjar para los dioses nunca había probado nada parecido_

_**Sweety Bell:**__ Son simplemente deliciosas digna para una reina o una princesa._

_**Michael: **__Que bueno de que les hallan gustado me alegro mucho de que alguien si aprecie mi trabajo y sacrificio por ir a buscar estos manjares._

"_En lo que les estaba diciendo esto a las niñas mire de reojo a las chicas a Naru y Persig que no podían creer que lo que las niñas decían y menos en su forma de reaccionar____en eso empezaron a llorar Naru y Persig no me gustaba verlos así pero tenia que encellarles que no es bueno mentir y menos tratar de desquitarse sé que no soy el indicado para decir esto pero soy la vos de la experiencia, así me dirigí a la casa para darme una ducha y buscar lo que le avía prometido a Ralf, mientras me metí a la casa las chicas trataron de consolar a Naru y Persig__**"**_

_**Twilight: **__No se preocupen chicos vamos nosotras vamos a hablar con Michael para que los perdone él debe de entender que lo que ustedes hicieron aunque estuvo mal, lo hicieron por que estaban inconformes y fue la única forma de hacerse escuchar._

_**Applejack:**__ Lo aremos que entre en razón aunque sea a la fuerza no se preocupen por eso ustedes váyanse a jugar con las CMK._

"_Mientras tanto adentro de la casa estaba arreglando mis cosas para meterme abañar, en eso escuche como entraban las chicas a la casa me metí rápido al baño con todo y las alforjas junto con mi ropa limpia me atranque y abrí la regadera las chicas empezaron a tocar la puerta"_

_**Michael: **__Quien es, que necesitan en este momento no puedo atenderlas, si quiere pídele a mi secretaria que les de una cita para el 30 de febrero del año que viene haber si ya tengo libre mi agenda._

_**Rarity: **__Somos nosotras Michael podemos hablar contigo, no seas malo sabemos que estas enojado pero no es para que nos trates así_

_**Applejack: **__No seas sangrón que ni secretaria tienes, por favor deja de comportarte como un crio Michael se mas maduro._

_**Rainbow:**__ Haber ya estuvo bueno de que te comportes como un crio si no quieres salir yo misma te sacare del baño quítense chicas voy a derrumbar esta puerta_

_**Michael: **__Ni se te ocurra tratar de tirar esa puerta ya que te basa ser daño._

"_Apenas terminé de decir esto cuando Rainbow se abalanzo sobre la puerta al momento de golpear la puerta esta se hoyo un fuerte golpe dejando a Rainbow pegada como chicle pero la puerta no se callo, la verdad savia que me iba a ignorar poro no estaba dispuesto a salir ya que la puerta estaba protegida por magia y no le iba a pasar nada "_

_**Michael: **__Te encuentras bien Rainbow seme olvido decirte que esa puerta esta protegida por magia por lo cual no puede ser tumbada por nada y nadie._

_**Twilight: **__Así que protegida con magia ok haber chicas ayúdenme a despegar a Rainbow de la puerta y yo me encargo de abrirla si se trata de magia no ay nada que yo no pueda hacer._

_**Michael:**__ Yo creo que te vas a quemar Twilight ya que esta magia noes igual a la tu conoces._

"_Twlight no me hiso caso y empezó a concentrar magia en su cuerno al momento que este iba a tocar la puerta de ella salió una descarga que les toca a todas las ponis electrocutándolas, por un momento estaba aturdidas paro ya que se recuperaron de la descarga se dieron cuenta que todas tenían el pelo esponjado como nubes de algodón, a esta Pinki Pie no se le notaba pero de su pelo salían pequeñas chispas__**"**_

_**Michael: **__Se encuentran bien, que bueno que solo utilizaste un hechizo básico de abertura se serraduras Twilight ya que si hubieras utilizado un hechizo mas fuerte la descarga hubiera sido mas grande._

_**Rarity: **__A esto le llamas suerte ven haber como quedo mi hermoso cabello esta todo arruinado exijo una compensación por este ultraje ala hermosa forma de pelo._

_**Michael:**__ Okey Okey, ustedes tienen la culpa por quererse meter a la fuerza para verme desnudo no podían esperara a que terminara de bañarme para hablar y dicen que yo soy el inmaduro y terco pero esta bien en un momento salgo y me are responsable por lo que les ocurrió a su pelo._

"_Las chicas ya no dijeron nada porque sabían que tenia razón en algún momento tenia que salir de mi ducha ,todas estaban sonrojadas por que sabían que ellas eran las que se comportaban inmadura y tercas, ya termine de bañarme y Salí estaban todas las chicas con una cara de pena que no podían con ellas__**"**_

_**Michael: **__Miren chicas perdóneme por a verme comportado así pero entiendan una cosa que yo soy la cabeza de esta familia y tengo que comportarme enérgico con los chicos a mi no me gusta regañarlos ni menos castigarlos pero abecés tengo que ponerme duro con ellos si no van a cometer el mismo error que cometieron cuando los secuestraron al no hacerles casos a sus papas de irse lejos sin su permiso._

_**Twilight: **__Ahora te entendemos perdónanos a nosotras por no saber comprenderte y por haberte lastimado sin ninguna razón sin resentimientos._

_**Michael: **__Okey sin resentimientos peor ahora tenemos que ir a la granja de Applejack para que me presente a su abuela y ahí comemos lo que traje y nos preparamos para sus retos que me pondrán de acuerdo._

_**Las chicas:**__ De acuerdo esta ves no seremos vencidas_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8: LA NOTICIA**_

" _Y a si ya aclarado todo el malentendido me dispuse a buscar en la alacena un frasco en el cual adentro estaban unos chiles los cuales le iba a dar a Ralf al ver esto las chicas me preguntaron para que eran esas cosas ya que ellas nunca avían visto unos chiles así __**"**_

_**Rainbow: **__Hoyes para que son esas cosas que sacaste de la alacena Michael._

_**Michael: **__Estos son chiles demonio y son extremadamente picosos no sé si alguna vez alguna de ustedes por curiosidad hallan probado un arcoíris._

_**Pinki Pie:**__ Yo lo probé en una ocasión cuando gracias a Twilight que hiso un hechizo para que nosotras los ponis terrestres pudiéramos ir a Cloudsdale para apoyar a Rainbow Dash en la competencia de mejor volador de Ecuestrita, para mi gusto es muy picante._

_**Michael:**__ Y si te dijera que estos son 5 veces más picosos y que son un una de las golosinas más ricas para las mantico ras es por eso que se las voy a dar a Ralf ya que él me ayudo a encontrar los frutos._

_**Twlight: **__Pero hay algo que no entiendo, es como sabias que en el bosque había manzana trueno y pera caramel ya que nadie más lo sabia_

_**Michael: **__Eso es muy fácil porque yo en mi infancia vivía por aquí y el bosque era mi zona de juegos secreta es por eso que sabía de las frutas y de donde aprendí muchas cosas_

_**Rarity:**__ Lo que quieres decir es que tu vivías antes en Ponyville_

_**Michael**__: No exactamente aquí en Ponyville pero cerca de aquí, después les cuento todo acerca de mi pasado por el momento tenemos que ir a un lado además tengo que pasar al hospital para que me den unas vendas porque yo ya no tengo y quiero vendarme esta ala antes de que se me infecte._

_**Fluttershy:**__ Es cierto que estas herido perdón por no darnos cuenta espero que no estés enojado con nosotras si quieres yo te puedo currar nada más necesitamos encontrar unas vendas _

_**Apple Jack: **__No te preocupes por eso Fluttershy yo tengo muchas vendas en la granja ya que vamos para haya aprovechamos para curar a Michael así que ya vámonos_

"_Así nos salimos de la casa y al estar a fuera me di cuenta como los niños estaban jugando con Ralf me acercó a ellos y le doy a él recipiente con los chiles demonio a lo que Ralf se me abalanza y me empieza lamer en agradecimiento los niños se me quedan viendo consternadas__**"**_

_**Michael: **__Ya tranquilo Ralf sé que te agrado mucho y más si te doy esos chiles pero me acabo de bañar y si me sigues lamiendo me tendré que bañar otra vez para que no se me infecte mi herida ahora ya vete a tu casa a ver cómo está tu familia y recuerda si ves algo raro no dudes en venir avisarme y para la próxima que te vea a lo mejor te consigo más chiles demonio_

"_Así veo como se marcha Ralf al bosque ya que se perdió en la espesura del bosque me doy vuelta y me dirijo asía Naru y Persig ellos solo me observan y me pongo en frente de ellos y sin que ellos se lo esperaran los abraso y empiezo a hablar__**"**_

_**Michael: **__Perdónenme por no tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos pero quiero que entiendan que yo me preocupo por su bienestar y si soy muy estricto con ustedes es porque quiero que no cometan errores que sean muy grabes y después se estén arrepintiendo y sean difíciles de arreglar entonces borrón y cuenta nueva que dicen_

_**Naru y Persig: **__Okey borrón y cuenta nuevo_

"_Ya aclarando todo les doy a Naru y Persig y a las demás niñas unas peras caramel ellos al morderlas asen los mismos gestos que hace un rato, estoy observando como los chicos terminan de comer la fruta y les digo que ya hay que irnos y me pongo en marcha con las de más chicas rumbo asía la granja de los Apple__**"**_

_**Michael:**__ Okey chicos ya hay que irnos a la granja de Apple Jack así que en marcha_

_**Twilight: **__Hoye Michael te puedo hacer una pregunta y me la puedes responder con sinceridad_

_**Michael: **__Okey dispara vaquera con la pregunta y tratare de responderte lo más sincero posible _

_**Twilight: **__Como le hiciste para construir la casa tu solo en un día me he estado preguntando eso desde que la vimos a lo lejos, aunque Naru y Persig sepan usar magia dudo mucho que ellos la hicieron ya que son muy jóvenes para usar una magia tan avanzada y difícil _

_**Michael: **__Están en lo correcto ellos no la hicieron no conocen muchos hechizos solo los básicos que yo les enseñe, fui yo quien la construyo con magia_

_**Apple Jack: **__Espera un momento lo que nos tratas de decir que tú sabes utilizar magia siendo un Pegaso eso es imposible_

_**Michael: **__Mi querida Apple Jack cualquier ser viviente puede hacer magia con un muy buen entrenamiento y estudio si se lo propone, te lo explicare más sencillo hay tres tipos de seres que pueden hacer magia los que nacieron como una especie mágica por ejemplo los unicornios, los alicuernos, los dragones, las hadas entre otros estos seres nacieron con ese don aunque muchos no lo logran desarrollar por completo, los otros seres son los que pasan por un entrenamiento y estudio para poder dominar la magia por ejemplo los humanos, los chamanes de los búfalos, los curanderos de las cebras en fin cualquier ser que quiera saber utilizar la magia con estudio y entrenamiento lo puede lograr pero también hay sus excepciones los cuales nacieron con ese don y se les llama adeptos los cuales pueden manejarla como si fuera una extensión de su propio cuerpo sin necesidad de ser una especie mágica ni estudiar para ello pero hay una especie la cual es muy peligrosa para los magos y esa es la que no le afecta la magia y puede romper cualquier conjuro y encantamiento e incluso no le afecta las armas mágicas a esos se les llama anti magos y son muy peligrosos para los seres mágicos_

_**Rainbow:**__ Lo que quieres decir que si yo quisiera podría utilizar magia como Twilight eso sería genial no espera eso sería 20% más genial imagínense a la fabulosa Rainbow las más rápida de toda Equestia y aparte mágica huao_

_**Twilight: **__Antes de que te pongas a fantasear para eso necesitas estudiar y practicar mucho y sobretodo paciencia y eso mi querida Rainbow es algo que no tienes_

_**Rainbow: **__Hoye déjame soñar un poco no me mates mis esperanzas que cruel eres_

_**Rarity: **__Y tu Michael de que clase eres naciste con ese don o lo obtuviste a base de estudio y practica_

_**Michael: **__De echo mi querida Rarity yo soy de las dos especies _

_**Apple Jack: **__Okey ya llegamos mis queridos amigos ben Michael por aquí está mi abuela oye abuela Smith traigo a un amigo que quiero presentarte por favor sal, en lo que ella sale iré a buscar las vendas para que Fluttershy te cure y no te mueras por una infección._

"_De adentro de la casa de la familia Apple sale una pony ya mayor de color verde su cola y crin son de color blanco va caminando muy despacio ella al verme al principio no se inmuta pero pasando ya un minuto empieza a reaccionar y su cara empieza a cambiar a un rostro de asombro y alegría ella se va acercando asía mi intenta decir unas palabras pero yo antes de que diga algo la hago una señal para que podamos hablar a solas__**"**_

_**Michael: **__Muy buenas tardes señora es un gusto conocer a la famosa abuela Smith me gustaría hablar con usted para que me contara todas sus increíbles historias pero antes de eso les he traído unos obsequios espero que les sean de su agrado_

"_Voy sacando de mis alforjas las manzanas trueno y las peras caramel y se las doy a la abuela Smith ella se las da a su nieta Apple Jack la cual seba con las chicas para hacer unos ricos postres con ellas en eso la hablo a Twilight__**"**_

_**Michael: **__Hoye__Twilight porque no vas por este Spike para que pruebe los pasteles que va hacer Apple Jack además quiero que vea las pruebas por favor_

_**Twilight: **__Esta bien Michael iré por el en lo que tú hablas con la abuela Smith_

_**Fluttershy: **__Okey Michael esta Apple Jack me dio las vendas tenemos que currar tu herida así que esto te puede doler un poco_

"_Ya que Fluttershy me termino de curar se fue con las demás chicas a ayudarlas a ser la comida, me aseguro de que esta Twilight se fue por este Spike y que las demás chicas están ayudando a Apple Jack a preparar y poner la mesa para comer al rato, ya nadie nos ve y me le empiezo a cercar a la abuela Smith y nos damos un fuerte abraso__**"**_

_**Michael: **__Como has estado mi muy querida amiga cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos quiero agradecerte por haberle dado a mi hermana aquel importante paquete ya vi que está en muy buenas manos _

_**La abuela Smith: **__No gracias a ti mí querido amigo gracias a eso ella nos dio un lugar para poder instalarnos por fin sin estar vagando por toda ecuestria, y gracias por lo que me contaste de la manzana trueno pude encontrarla y así mi familia no sufrió hambre y pudimos salir adelante, pero mira no has cambiado nada pero lo que no entiendo porque llevas esa ridícula ropa, no te veía desde que mi familia paso por el imperio de cristal y cuéntame cómo esta Cristi porque no vino contigo ya sé que los deberes reales son muy agobiantes y no les deja tiempo para ustedes pero unas pequeñas vacaciones se pueden tomar para visitar a los viejos amigos _

_**Michael: **__Smith tengo que contarte algo y necesito que te sientes pero sobretodo que me prometas que no te alteraras por lo que voy a decirte y sobre todo no se lo contaras a nadie de tus nietos ni a sus amigas y por favor mantén en secreto mi identidad_

_**La abuela Smith: **__Michael_ que pasa me asustas está bien te prometo que a pesar de lo que me digas no me voy a alterar y menos se lo voy a decir a mis nietos y guardare tu identidad en secreto te lo juro

_**Michael: **__Okey Smith te creeré a esta Cristi la asesinaron en un ataque que hubo asía el imperio de cristal_

"_La cara de la abuela Smith cambio de una de alegría a una de tristeza se empezaban a formar unas lágrimas en sus ojos y me voltio a ver__**"**_

_**La abuela Smith: **__Como paso Michael se suponía que ella era inmortal_

_**Michael:**__ Eso es cierto pero deja que te cuente como paso para que puedas entender_

_**-Flashback-**_

"_En el imperio de cristal un día soleado y tranquilo se encontraban los monarcas de ese reino jugando tranquila mente con su hija en los jardines del palacio cuando de repente se acerca un soldado muy agitado asía ellos y les empieza a decir lo que acontece __**"**_

_**Soldado: **__Sus altezas tenemos un problema se está acercando una niebla muy oscura asía el reino no sabemos de qué se trate pero se siente una energía negativa viniendo de esa neblina _

_**Reina Cristina: **__Esta seguro de eso Soldado, Michael mi amor que debemos hacer no quiero que le pase nada al reino_

_**Rey Michael: **__Tranquila mi amor yo me are cargo de todo en cuanto a ti y a nuestra hija quiero que se vayan asía el refugió y no salgan entendido, escucha soldado reúne a todos los capitanes que se reúnan en la sala de la luz y da la alarma que toda la población se valla asía los refugios que construimos y que todos los soldados estén preparados en 2 minutos los quiero ver en la plaza armados listos para repelar cualquier ataque_

"_Así me retiro asía la sala de la luz en donde tenía mi armadura y mis espadas y el corazón de cristal, me empiezo a preparar cuando van entrando todos los comandantes del ejército del imperio de cristal y el soldado que me aviso de lo ocurrido__**"**_

_**Rey Michael:**__ Atención señores lo que tanto temíamos por tanto tiempo se está acercando asía el reino quiero que evacuen a toda la población asía los refugios que cada soldado este en su posición tal como lo hemos simulado, capitán Argos quiero que usted y su tropas se encargue del sur, capitana Lunyr que su tropas se desplegué por las zonas altas para que recibir a los enemigos por el aire, capitán Helk usted y su tropas se encargara del Norte, capitana Eliz usted y su batallón se repartirán por todas las torres para abrir fuego con las flechas llamantes, capitán Norbek usted y su tropas se encargaran del este, capitana Lima usted y sus tropas se encargaran de cubrir el oeste, quiero que todos utilicen el cristal que les di para comunicarnos o tele trasportar a un lugar segura los heridos, soldado cuál es su nombre_

_**Soldado: **__soy el cabo Genrik me acabo de graduar de la academia militar su alteza_

_**Rey Michael: **__Okey cabo Genrik quiero que busques a otros tres guardias de tu confianza para que se queden aquí y resguarden el corazón de cristal si el enemigo nos logra pasar quiero que utilices este hechizo para que lo tele trasportes a un lugar seguro pero eso es solo si nos pasa el enemigo entendiste_

_**Cabo Genrik:**__ Entendido su alteza en este mismo momento iré a buscar a los otros 3 soldados para resguardar este lugar_

_**Capitán Argos: **__Perdón su alteza pero la reina y la princesa se encuentran resguardadas _

_**Rey Michael: **__Si en este mismo momento las acabo de mandar asía el refugió, okey señores quiero que todos se dirijan asía sus respectivas zonas de combate y estén preparados para reaccionar en caso de que el enemigo me logre pasar_

_**Capitana Lunyr: **__Disculpe su majestad pero a que se refiere conque si lo pasan el enemigo_

_**Rey Michael:**__ Es más que ubio capitana Lunyr yo seré el primero en recibir al enemigo_

_**Capitana Eliz: **__Disculpe su alteza pero eso no lo podemos aceptar usted es el monarca de este reino y la reina se pondrá muy triste si algo le fuera a pesar así que le sugerimos que se mantenga en un lugar seguro señor nosotros nos encargaremos de todo no se preocupe_

_**Rey Michael: **__Les agradezco que se preocupen por mí pero acuérdense que fui yo quien les enseño todo y los entrene para este momento y no ay nadie más fuerte que yo, además no les estoy pidiendo permiso yo saldré a la batalla y esa es una orden que tendrán que acatar les guste o no entendieron_

_**Capitán Argos:**__ Lo entendemos su majestad pero entiéndanos usted a nosotros si la reina se entera que a usted le pasó algo sufrirá mucho y no se diga de la princesa_

_**Rey Michael: **__Los entiendo y la única solución que veo es muy simple tratar de no dejar que me pase nada ustedes que creen okey ya retírense así a sus lugares señeros es una orden_

_**Capitanes: **__Okey su majestad entendimos con su permiso_

"_Ya terminando de discutir con los capitanes de las acciones que iban a realizar me retiro asía la entrada del reino viendo cómo se van acercando la neblina oscura me paro unos cuantos metros lejos de ella y sacando una de mis espadas la apunto asía ella gritando__**"**_

_**Rey Michael: DIVINE**__**BLAST**__ DESAPARESE LA OSCURIDAD_

"_Al lanzar mi ataque contra la neblina oscura esta se disipo dejando ver que en su interior avía un gran ejercito de creaturas oscuras las cuales venían dirigidas por un enorme dragón oscuro el cual yo reconocí y le empecé a gritar_

_**Rey Michael: **__Dark Mak que demonios ases aquí no te basto con atacar al reino de Krynn y matar a mi hermano Tain Long y ahora tienes el cinismo de venir a atacar este pacifico reino que te propones_

_**Dark Mak: **__Mí querido Michael he venido a matar a la reina de este lugar así como a ti por órdenes de mi amo_

_**Rey Michael: **__Y crees que voy a dejarte que mates a la soberana de este reino primero tendrás que pasar por encima de mí si quieres acercarte a ella_

_**Dark Mak: **__Eso será un enorme placer Michael ataquen todos y destruyan todo lo que encuentren en su paso no dejan a nadie vivo_

_**Michael: **__Okey si crees poder hacerlo aquí te espero pero antes me desharé de tus sirvientes __**ASTRAL**__**WAVES**_

"_Así se dirigen asía mi los sirvientes de Dark Mak en eso yo golpeo el piso con mis 2 patas delanteras llenas de magia formando unas ondas en el suelo las cuales al irse dispersando van saliendo de estas estacas de tierra las cuales atraviesan a un gran número de los enemigos después de eso empiezo a cargar mi espada con magia y lanzo otro ataque__**"**_

_**Rey Michael: **__Que pasa Dark Mak eres demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarte a mí, __**CUT**__**FIRE**__ reduce a mis enemigos a cenizas_

"_Mi ataque alcanzo a muchos de los enemigos dejándolos hechos una pila de cenizas al percatarse de eso Dark Mak se dirige asía mi abriendo su boca para lanzar uno de sus ataques__**"**_

_**Dark Mak: **__Valla parece que después de todo no eres un insecto como tu hermano Tian long me servirás un poco de entretenimiento, __**Dark**__**Flamees**__ manda al infierno a este pobre_

_**Rey Michael: **__Como te atreves a ofender a mi hermano lo pagaras con tu vida __**Sonic Scream**_

"_Los dos ataques bocales se colisionan en un enorme choque que no da tregua a ninguno de los dos guerreros, mientras tanto adentro del reino los demás capitanes solo ven la batalla sintiéndose inútiles sin poder ir ayudar al rey__**"**_

_**Capitana Lunyr: **__Tenemos que hacer algo no podemos dejar al rey que haga todo el solo tenemos que ir a ayudarlo _

_**Capitán Helk: **__Te entiendo cómo te sientes no sola mente tú estás preocupada por el rey todos nos sentimos igual paro si vamos a ayudarlo lo estaremos desobedeciendo y aparte dejaríamos nuestros puestos si tan sólo la reina estuviera aquí para darnos el permiso podríamos ir a la lucha_

"_Mientras adentro del castillo la reina Cristina se acerca a la sala de luz__**"**_

_**Reina Cristina: **__Disculpen soldados que es lo que está pasando porque no se escucha nada y no hay movimiento y dónde está mi marido_

_**Cabo Genrik: **__Lo sentimos mucho mi reina pero no sabemos nada pero en este momento me comunico con el capitán Argos_

_**Capitán Argos: **__Que sucede cabo Genrik que necesita _

_**Cabo Genrik: **__Disculpe capitán Argos pero se encuentre aquí en el la sala de luz la reina Cristina y desea saber cuál es la situación y quiere saber dónde está el rey Michael_

_**Capitán Argos:**__ Que bueno que se encuentre la reina con usted dígale que el rey Michael se encuentra enfrentando al enemigo en la entrada del reino al parecer el rey lo conoce es un tal Dark Mak , dígale que necesitamos su permiso para poder dejar nuestras posiciones y poder ir ayudar al rey_

_**Reina Cristina: **__Acaso dijo Dark Mak quiero que cubran al rey y lo traigan adentro del castillo no importa si se niega en este mismo momento voy para allá (en qué está pensando Michael en enfrentarse a ese demonio de antemano sabe que no debe enfrentase a él o sino morirá)_

_**Capitán Argos: **__Atención a todos los capitanes la reina nos ha dado el permiso para dejar nuestras posiciones e ir a ayudar al rey hay que protegerlo y traerlo adentro del reino no importa si él se niega la reina lo quiera adentro a salvo así que andando_

"_Me encontraba__enroscado en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra Dark Mark __ cuando percibo una descarga de energía que se dirige asía nosotros por puro reflejo nos separamos y me doy cuenta que los generales junto con sus batallones se acercan asía la batalla y empiezan a atacar a los seres oscuros, empiezo a reaccionar y les empiezo a gritar furioso__**"**_

_**Rey Michael: **__Pero que cojones asen porque dejan sus puestos y sobre todo porque CARAJOS ME ATACAN_

_**Capitana Lima: **__Lo sentimos mucho su majestad pero la reina nos ordenó que lo lleváramos adentro del reino para que usted este a salvo _

_**Capitán Norbek: **__Así que déjenos a nosotros encargarnos de esta basura por usted su majestad, ya que para eso nos entreno_

_**Rey Michael: **__Acaso me están sobrestimando ustedes no son rivales para el así que aléjense_

_**Reina Cristina:**__ Michael que crees que estas asiendo aléjate de el en este mismo momento tu sabes que él podría matarte_

"_Me volteó a ver a la dirección de donde se encontraba esta Cristina cuando este Dark Mak aprovecha para atacarme con una con sus garra, me doy cuenta de esto pero es demasiado tarde me logra atrapar del cuerno y saca una daga la cual tiene la intensión de enterrarme en el pecho en eso un potente rayo de energía golpea a Dark Mak"_

_**Reina Cristina: **__Aléjate de mi esposo demonio no permitiré que le hagas ningún daño quien te has creído insolente al tocarlo_

_**Dark Mak: **__Baya quien diría que la soberana del reino de cristal fuera tan tonta al presentarse a su propia muerte al dejar su escondite para tratar de salvar a un pobre diablo que ya debería estar muerto desde hace mucho._

_**Rey Michael: **__Cristina que demonios ases aquí te dije que te fueras asía el refugio acaso dejaste a nuestra hija sola como se te pudo ocurrir dejar a nuestra hija sola._

_**Reina Cristina: **__No te preocupe mi amor tele trasporte a nuestra hija con tu hermana para que no le pasara nada además le mande una nota explicándole lo que pasaba y no tardará en llegar para ayudarnos_

_**Rey Michael: **__Okey después arreglare ese asunto contigo por el momento quiero que te dirijas asía el palacio y te ocultes y me dejes ocuparme de este desgraciado a mí _

_**Reina Cristina: **__Que acaso no entiendes que este demonio te puede matar porque eres tan necio y dejas que los capitanes se encarguen de él o por lo menos acepta su ayuda_

_**Rey Michael: **__Acaso crees que no sé qué este maldito es el único que me puede matar y por eso mismo lo estoy enfrentando solo porque yo soy el único que también lo puedo matar aunque no sé cómo lo are _

_**Dark Mak: **__Hey par de tortolos si ya dejaron de pelearse podremos continuar con lo que estábamos para que no vuelvan a tener problemas maritales que tal si los mato a los dos miren tengo suficiente veneno de la mortal dar para quitarles lo inmortales a ustedes dos y a la princesa de equestria_

_**Rey Michael: **__Como es que tú tienes ese veneno se supone que estaba escondido en lo más profundo del reino de tártaro_

_**Dark Mak: **__Muy simple porque el mismo rey de tártaro nos lo dio después de que mi señor se encargare de el_

_**Reina Cristina: **__Pero como es eso posibles si el rey de tártaro era unos de los últimos titanes los cuales crearon este universo y era muy poderoso_

_**Dark Mak: **__Para mi amo era un pobre diablo ,bueno ya basta de tanta charla me mando a matar a las únicas posibles molestias que podrían oponerse a su regreso así que mueran por favor_

_**Rey Michael: **__Y crees que dejare que se salgan con la suya antes de que puedas hacerle algo a Cristina o a mi hermana acabare contigo, __**SONIC**__**BEAM**_

_**Dark Mak: **__Imbécil quien dijo que ellas eran las piedras en sus cascos por el que vine es por ti, __**BITTEN**__**DARK**_

"_Me dirijo asía Dark Mak con mi Sonic Beam a toda velocidad para atravesarlo pero su Bitten Dark es muy superior a mi ataque el cual me empieza a hacer que retroceda, su ataque ya me supera por mucho en eso un escudo de energía se interpone entre el ataqué de Dark Mak y yo es esta cristina la que se pone en frente de ambos, en eso este Dark Mak aumenta la presión de su ataque y destruye el escudo de Cristina en un segundo este Dark Mak se acerca a ella y le entierra la daga que ase un momento me intento enterrar a mí al parecer la daga tenia del veneno de mortal dar, esta Cristina se desploma en el suelo al ver eso yo corro así este Dark Mak__**"**_

_**Rey Michael: **__Maldito como te atreves a atacar a mi esposa te acabare en este mismo instante, __**ASTRAL BLAST**_

_**Dark Mak: **__No te preocupes en un momento estarás con ella, __**BITTEN DARK**_

"_Nuestros ataques chocaron__ pero en esta ocasión mi ataque era más poderoso y empezó a ganar terreno este Dark Mak se empezó a ver superado por mi ataque, en un movimiento desesperado por Dark Mak recibió mi ataque en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo lo cual hiso que tanto su brazo como su pierna fueran pulverizadas con mi ataque pero al mismo tiempo el me lanzo un último ataque__**"**_

_**Dark Mak: **__Halo mejor me venciste en esta ocasión pero no me iré sin antes dejarte un pequeño regalo jajajajaja, __**DARK CURSE**_

"_Antes de que pudiera reaccionar esta Dark Mak me agarro de mi cuerno y me lanzo un ataque que hiso que mi cuerno se rompiera a la mitad después de eso el desapareció con todas sus tropas, ya reincorporándome me dirigí corriendo__asía donde se encontraba Cristina aun la pude encontrar con vida__**"**_

_**Rey Michael: **__Porque no me hiciste caso mi amor por que no te escondiste en el refugio porque tenías que ser tan temeraria_

_**Reina Cristina: **__Porque simplemente no podía dejar que tú murieras hoy, tú tienes una misión más importante que cumplir en este mundo así como a tú tuviste una visión de tu muerte yo también la tuve de la mía y no me arrepiento de haberme sacrificado por ti te amo mucho y sé que tu estas destinado a algo más grande que solo en protegerme eso lo sé por tu cutie mark no puedes negar tu destino solo lamento no poder estar contigo en persona pero mi espíritu estará contigo y con nuestra pequeña hija por favor cuídala y se feliz mi amor nos volveremos a ver algún día._

_**Rey Michael: **__Por favor no me dejes mí amor yo te necesito nuestra hija te necesita, yo sin ti no soy nadie no por favor nooooooooooooooooooo_

"_**Fin de Flashback"**_

"_Así termino de narrar la trágica historia a la vuela Smith con lagrimasen los ojos y la cual se me acerca y me abrasa muy tiernamente, estamos los dos muy adentrados en la historia que no nos fijamos que 2 ponis estaban escuchando hasta que me doy cuenta de su presencia__**"**_

_**Michael:**__ Que aseen ustedes 2 aquí cuanto escucharon de la historia_

_**Perdón por la tardanza espero que este capitule les guste también espero que les guste el nuevo fanfic que estoy por estrenar también les escribiré un tipo de guía para las técnicas y los personajes que bañan apareciendo a lo largo de la historia algunas técnicas salieron en algunos animes o mangas otras son de mi creación y antes que se me olvide feliz principio de año que este año esté lleno de bendiciones para todos ustedes y sus familias**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**GUIA DE PERSONAJES Y TECNICAS 1**_

_**MICHAEL: **__Es el hermano menor de la princesa celestia y luna es un alicornio de color gris____con algunas zonas de color blanco su crin y cola son de color rojo su cutie mark son dos espadas entre cruzadas envueltas en una corona estando adentro de un mundo, al contrario de sus hermanas que son de corazón noble, dulce y sabias él es todo lo contrario es capaz de hacer lo que ninguna de ellas sin ningún remordimiento en pocas palabras él es la fuerza bruta y el musculo en cuanto a peleas, él puede utilizar 2 espadas pero solo cuando el enemigo es extremada mente las utiliza por lo general solo utiliza sus cascos y una espada, sus técnicas son muy variadas ya que estudio con diferentes maestro en diferentes reinos algunas de ellas son:_

_**DIVINE BLAST: **__Este es un corte de espada potenciado con magia de luz el cual al ser lanzado sale una ráfaga de viento y magia que al chocar con su objetivo dispersa todo resto del veneno de maldad y purifica el aire del entorno asiendo que quien lo respire no sea corrompido por el mal. _

_**ASTRAL WAVES: **__Este es un golpe dado al suelo con sus cascos delanteros en los cuales está concentrada una considerada cantidad de magia depende de la cantidad y del movimiento de sus casco los resultados son diferentes, si solamente da el golpe en el suelo salen unas ondas de choque las cuales asen que cualquiera que este fuera del centro se caiga como si se tratara de un temblor de grado alto, si da el golpe y entierra los cascos en el suelo de este mismo salen unas estacas atravesando a quien este en el rango de las ondas, al contrario si entierra el casco y los mueve hacia adelante las estacas salen volando hacia el enemigo y si da el golpe en la tierra hundiendo los casco y los retrasa se forma un agujeró en el suelo y al fondo de este está lleno de estacas de piedra_

_**SONIC SCREAM:**__ Esta técnica es muy similar a la vos real de Canterlot pero la potencia así como la frecuencia son más altas son capases de desviar una llamarada de un dragón adulto así como de cualquier rayo potente _

_**CUT FIRE: **__Este es un corte con la espada la cual la carga con magia de fuego reduce a cenizas todo lo que toca es perfecta para enemigos de roca o de metal_

_**SONIC BEAM: **__Esta es muy similar a la explosión sónica de Rainbow Dahs solo que esta rebasa la velocidad de la luz y no necesita de tomar tanto impulso su función es golpear al enemigo con las alas extendidas como si fueran dos espadas muy filosas puede cortar cualquier superficie al choque_

_**Naru: **__Es una zorrita de color blanco con ojos verdes__ tiene 2 colas ella vivía en el reino de Dalia fue secuestrado por unos mercenarios al saber que ella podía utilizar magia y hablar la querían aprovechar para su fines fue rescatada por Michael quien se deshizo de los mercenarios sabe hechizos básicos como levitar objetos, hacerse invisible, curación mágica y tele trasportación en este momento acompaña a Michael en su viaja para encontrar a los padres de Persig_

_**Persig:**__ Es un Parasprites de color oro con ojos azules y sus alas de color plata fue secuestrado por unos mercenarios al saber que podía utilizar magia y hablar lo querían vender como mascota exótica fue rescatado por Michael quien se despachó a los mercenarios, sabe hechizos básicos como levitar objetos, hacerse invisible y tele trasportación como tenía muy poca edad cuando fue secuestrado no sabe de dónde viene o en que reino vivía es muy unido con Naru ya que la quiere como una hermana mayor_

_**REINA CRISTINA: **__Ella es la reina del imperio de cristal, es una alicornio de cristal un poco más alta que la princesa luna, es de color blanca su crin y cola es de color lila con unos rayos de color rosa su cutie mark es un corazón de cristal en el interior de una corona, es muy tranquila, amorosa, sobreprotectora y es capaz de sacrificarse por su reino y por las personas que ella ama_

_**CAPITAN ARGOS: **__Es un unicornio de cristal su color es azul con crin y cola de color agua marina es el primer capitán de la guardia del imperio de cristal fue el primero de los 6 generales que se enlisto al ejército que estaba conformado este Michael para defender el imperio de alguna amenaza, mano derecha y amigo Michael su especialidad es la magia de tierra a igual que Michael puede manejar dos espadas, leal observador y analítico esos son sus puntos fuertes_

_**CAPITANA LUNYR: **__Es una unicornio de cristal su color es rosa con crin y cola de color violeta segunda al mando amiga íntima de la reina Cristina por su sentido del deber hacia su reina y amiga se enlisto en la armada pasando pon un infernal entrenamiento ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a nada físico ya que todo lo hacía con su magia pero gracias a su determinación pudo lograr lo imposible su especialidad es la magia de luz maneja la lanza con gran destreza asiéndola mortal en ataque a distancia _

_**CAPITAN HELK: **__Es un Pegaso de cristal su color es café con crin y cola de color negra al principio no soportaba a Michael por ser un forastero que venía a entrenarlos para la guerra pero después de un pequeño accidente en el que fue rescatado por Michael y Eliz su forma de pensar cambió dándole su lealtad de por vida a Michael su temeraria forma de ser y de no seguir siempre las reglas se ganó el puesto de del tercer al mando su especialidad es la magia de viento asiendo que aparte de su velocidad de vuelo sean comparada con Michael asiéndose eficaz para hacer emboscadas rápidas y silenciosas sus armas son dos O tanto y una katana_

_**CAPITANA ELIZ: **__Es una Pegaso de cristal su color es crema con crin y cola de color azul cielo agradecida con Michael por salvar a su amado Helk de unas horribles criaturas se dio cuenta de que realmente no estaban preparados para un ataque de cualquier tipo así que cuando se enteró que su amado había decidido unirse al ejercito hiso lo mismo aunque al principio no estaba de acuerdo Helk se tuvo que resignar al darse cuenta que la preocupación y las ganas de proteger a sus seres querido pudo más que él, la especialidad de ella es la magia de fuego y su precisión con el arco la hacen una temible rival_

_**CAPITAN NORBEK: **__Es un poni terrestre de cristal de color azul cielo con crin y cola de color naranja él se unió ala armada por la admiración hacia Michael, de una personalidad algo soñadora y justa siempre se preocupa por el bienestar de sus camaradas, habilidoso con la magia de tipo agua y hielo es perfecto para hacer escudos maneja con gran maestría los trinches, siente una fuerte atracción por su compañera Lunyr la cual no le ase el feo, es muy sobreprotector con lima la cual ve como una pequeña hermana_

_**CAPITANA LIMA: **__Es una poni terrestre de cristal de color rosa con crin y cola de color blanco la más chica de todos los capitanes en cuanto a edad se refiere y la ultima de ganarse el rango de capitana pero no por eso la ase más débil al contrario de lo que piensen todos es la más fuerte en técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo ella se siente atraída por Michael al principio intento seducirlo aun sabiendo que era el esposo de la reina, es muy hábil con la hacha larga y utiliza la magia eléctrica muy imperativa y despreocupada de lo que piense la gente es la más alegre del grupo_

_**CABO GENRIK: **__Es un unicornio de cristal de color blanco con crin y cola de color amarilla hijo del capitán Argos recién salido de la academia fue designado para proteger el corazón de cristal al igual que su padre es muy hábil con las dos espadas fuerte en magia de tierra y agua se le iba a entrenar para ser el guardaespaldas de la reina Cristina y la princesa, y al igual que su padre es muy observador y leal_

_**TIAN LONG: **__Es el hijo de Fucanlong es un drogo de plata muy fuerte, era como un hermano para Michael fue asesinado por Dark Mak al proteges a su esposa y el huevo de ambos_

_**FUCANGLONG: **__Es el rey del imperio de Krynn es un dragón dorado de gran poder y sabiduría entreno a Michael junto a su hijo enseñándole todas sus técnicas ,actual mente sigue en su reino preparándose para cuando Michael lo requiera a pelear este el listo junto a su reino._

_**DARK MAK: **__Es un dragón negro sus ojos son de color rojo sangre, mide alrededor de 9 meros pertenecía al reino de Krynn entrenaba junto a Michael y Tian lon bajo la tutela de Fucanglong pero fue corrompido por la oscuridad lo cual hiso que atacare el reino de Krynn con la ayuda de los seres oscuros en el trascurso de la batalla mato a Tian lon y en peso atacar los de más reinos, sus técnicas son por lo general del tipo oscuro las cuales las más importantes son:_

_**DARK FLAMES: **__Es una potente ráfaga de llamas completamente negra la cual si toca al enemigo lo desintegra por completo no solamente ala persone que va dirigido sino también el lugar donde cae queda putrefacto y no puede crecer nada natural mente necesita del poder dela luz para purificar, no cualquier barrera mágica lo puede detener._

_**BITTEN DARK: **__Es un potente rayo bocal en forma de mordía potenciada con magia oscura la cual al dar en su objetivo lo corrompe de manera inmediata_

_**DARK CURSE: **__Esta técnica es una maldición la cual al que la recibe le restringe gran parte de su fuerza o magia natural y si el que este bajo esta maldición intenta utilizar más allá de la restricción es corrompido poco a poco por la oscuridad asiéndose un títere sin sentimientos ni mente._

_**CUT DARK: **__Esta técnica la utiliza con ambas alas las cuales las endurece como un diamante, al chocarlas ambas alas sale una ráfaga de viento oscuro arrasando toda lo que se encuentre en su paso y asiendo unos profundos cortes en el lugar que choque igual que el Dark Flames envenena todo el lugar que sea tocado por ella._

_**ESTA ES LA PRIMERA GUIA DE MIS PERSONAJES Y SUS TECNICAS COMO BAÑA ABANSANDO LA HISTORIA IRE ACTUALISANDO LOS DATOS **_


End file.
